


The Seven Hells

by Greeneyeslady



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Death, Deception, F/M, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Sex, Slow Burn, desires, hate/love, spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-07-30 19:30:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 28,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20102440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greeneyeslady/pseuds/Greeneyeslady
Summary: Melisandre has lived over three hundred years and never found love until she met the handsome King of the Seven Kingdoms. What would it take to make a man to bend to her needs and desires, could it be chaos and death brought upon his lands and people.





	1. Chapter 1

Melisandre was tired of traveling the lands as she decides to stay put and make a home in Westeros. Kings Landing was good a place as any she thought as her servants were moving her belongings into her new home. She paid very little as the owner of the adequate space suddenly turned ill as the man’s family was pleased for the coins they received. 

She was to see the king as he summons her to the great hall, the words of her capabilities had reached his master of Whispers.

She was lead in as she looks upon the king she felt an instant desire for him as he was handsome, strong and fit. His voice traveled deep inside of her as it was drawing her to him as the sun makes the light of day.

He walks over to her as his eyes scopes over her entire body as she felt his stares as it was warmer than the heat from a winters hearth. Then he spoke again to her.

“Follow me to my solar.” Rhaegar said as his Hand Jon Connington was close by as they went to the king’s solar.

“What is your purpose in my lands?” Rhaegar asked as he motions for her to take a seat as she did.

“To live my life as i please your grace. In peace.” She said with a slight bow as her eyes connected with his.

“How do i know you speak the truth. People with your capabilities deceive many to gain coins and riches to prosper off the poor. Why not you?” He asked as he looks directly to her as Jon Connington gives her a slight nod to answer.

“I have all i need your grace,...taking from the poor is not of my doings. My gifts are somewhat different. I can give you some words that will come true in three days if you wish to hear and know what is to be.” She said with a slight smile.

This had Rhaegar’s attention as he sits back in his chair thinking about what she could tell him.

“Why in three days?” He asked curiously.

“That is when the man will arrive.” She said as she rubs her hands together to look away slowly to let the king think about what she said.

“Tell me.” He said as he taps his fingers on his large wooden desk.

“He comes from Bravos,...but he was sent from far away from Meereen. He will give you a profitable solution to make the realm much coins but the cost will be dearly. He is a master in slavery of women and what they can give men. But this he will not say to you. He will ask for the maidens of young ages with certain looks in hopes to gain a wife for his sons in the future to unite the lands. But once these names are given in time these maidens will vanish to become whores of Meereen. Your lords will demand you to get their daughters back as your hands will be tied as you will not prove he has taken them. Soon this will cause unsettled matters with your lords and with Meereen,...later a war will be on your lands distracting you and your lords from hundreds of young women to be taken and ruined for the future.” Melisandre finished saying as she looks to the king to his frown upon his face.

“His name.” Rhaegar asked as he was going to look into this before he believes a word she says.

“Lord Markeets, also known as the Handler. He will have eyes as light blue as the sky, and a small heart of ink under his right eye.” She said as the king nods to his Hand to relay the message to who needs to know.

“You may go, but don’t leave the city, we may speak again.” He said as she left the king.

Xxxx

The first year was very exciting as she was getting closer with the king, at times he evan would lay a hand on her shoulder. She would have dreams of them together as he would force himself on her and take her rough all through the night. She used a sex potion to bring him to her once as the spell was broken before a kiss was evan given as if there was a force stopping him to commit such an act. 

Through the moons and years her wanting of the king grew forcefully as each time she seen him in the arms of the queen would drive her mad. 

Lyanna was his love and she had his heart and soul as no other had laid with the king since he met her. They had a son together who lived with them as his other two children would come to visit until Aegon turned seven name days he stayed with the king to one day be king himself.

She was in her rooms as she spoke the words to see Rhaegar that night as her wants were demanding the scent of him, his touch, his lips.

She closes her eyes to evade Lyanna’s body as she was sleeping next to the one she desired.

After five years she needed to feel him as through Lyanna she could as at this moment they were one.

She opens her eyes to rub his chest as he was laying there a sleep. She climbs on top of him as she rubs his long thick cock against her folds as her hands began to work him as he opens his eyes to see her on top of him. 

“Lyanna my loves,...you desire more.” He said as he begins to suck her breast as this instantly made her sex wet. 

She was amazed how fast he gained his hardness as he put his cock inside her as she began to ride him with moans coming out unexpectedly as she felt him roll her over to be on top.

“Lyanna,..” he would say with the powerful stroke of his thrust as he would take his length deep inside her as she felt nothing but the heat radiating from him as each time he would go harder and deeper as her moans were slipping through her lips.

He knew where to touch her as his lips found hers. She was so wet and aroused as his length touched the right spot as she lost her self as her climax came along with his as she felt his seed as it was warm and thick with lust.

“I love you Lyanna.” He said as he brings her close to him as she slips from Lyanna’s body back to her own.

This was the first time she had tried this as the sensation was no longer there as everything she experienced was gone. His seed was not inside her or the feeling of his long thick cock. 

She lays on her bed as the spell just gave her the insight of everything he had done with his wife as she was left with nothing. No scent of him, nor smell only the name of Lyanna.

Xxxx

It was Prince Jon’s 16th nameday as she has been in Kings Landing for fifteen years. The king would still not bed her as through everything she has done. Gave him insights of what was to come from some lords, merchants, words of some traitors. 

She has approached him many times as he would order her to not try again as he was to be with only his queen. 

The love they shared was undeniable as it was seen throughout the kingdom. No matter what she tried she could not break the king to give her the one thing she desired the most, him.

A feast was happening in the next few days as many lords were arriving to celebrate prince Jon’s nameday as she was watching the arrival from the balcony. 

She would give the king one last chance to give into her wants or his lands would pay for his actions.

It was late as she enters his solar as the king was busy with matters of the kingdoms to keep it grand and growing better than it has in hundred of years. 

She walks over to his desk as she was carrying a large red candle. As he looks up to see her put it on a table near the open window. She walks over to stand in front of him as her robe opens to let him see her nakedness.

“Melisandre we have had this talk many times. Cover yourself before some sees to think otherwise.” He said in his tired voice.

“Your grace,....hear my words carefully as i will only say them once and no more. You have a choice to make this night as of now. Take me here this night and you will have the greatest lands in the worlds. Your sons and their sons and so on will rule with such power and love no other could evan compare. But,....if you still deny me i will bring the seven hells upon Westeros for years to come. Your lands and people will pay the price of your devotion to the one you hold more dear than any other.” She said as Rhaegar looks to her with fire in his eyes.

“You dare threaten me. Threaten my kingdoms to bed you. What madness could one bring on her own?” He asked as he stood behind his desk looking at her with rage.

“The madness that would devastate your kingdom. Take many lives in the years to come. No food, no growth, illness, rich lands become poor, storms of darkness, beast that craves on flesh, i can make it so that the lands will never heals and travels throughout Westeros or the curse will not end until one of your heirs find true love like your own with your queen. Let’s say the heir many still calls a bastard in whispers of the night. This will all come true with words of my lips. Do you think Jon could love another like you, or another could love him like Lyanna does you, a bastard? One word is all i need to here,..the choice is yours your grace.” She said as she seen him walking her way as his eyes never left hers.

He takes his hands to lay them on her shoulders to slowly move them to her front as they slide over her breast as he takes them to grab the robe to cover her nakedness to speak to her once more.

“There is nothing you can do to make me betray my wife. A curse can be broken. Love is forever. Pack your things and leave Westeros tonight. You are no longer welcomed.” He said as he turns to walk back to his desk.

“One more thing your grace,...when you change your mind,...light the red candle. I will soon arrive for you and at this point it will be more than once i will demand in order to end the curse.” She said as she was making her way to his solar door when she spoke the words.

“THE SEVEN HELLS OF KING RHAEGAR TARGARYEN.”


	2. Chapter 2

The king was greeting his guest as they arrived with his family as Ned approached his sister as a hug was given as it has been a couple of years since they seen one another.

“Prince Jon happy name day son.” Ned said as he greeted his nephew.

“Ned where are the rest of your wolves?” Asked Rhaegar as Catelyn was making her way with the two older children. 

“Oh,..Arya was sick and Bran and Rickon decided to stay with her. I don’t think i will be able to get her ever to leave the north.” Ned said as Jon was about to speak when Aegon got his attention on the ladies making their way toward the king.

“Well i hope one day i can meet my other cousins,...i do like to hear Robb’s stories about them when you two arrive to visit.” Jon said as he looks to Robb to tilt his head toward the ladies behind him.

“You may need to come to the north for that to happen. Every time it seems she finds away to escape the visit.” Robb said as he shakes everyone hands.

“Or father can give her the order to finally show her presence to the king.” Jon said as Lyanna laugh.

“If she is like me that will not make a difference to the little wolf.” Lyanna said as she beams to Rhaegar.

“We have much to talk about later, go inside and rest and the queen and I will see you later at the feast.” Rhaegar announced with a smile as many were showed to their rooms.

Xxxx

The feast was grand and marvelous as the laughter poured through out the Great Hall. Jon was standing near Robb, Gendry, Aegon, and Edric. Renly and Loras walks over to them as they stand to look at the beauties before them. 

“One day we will be wed to a few of them. If you had a choice which would you choose?” Asked Gendry as he looks at the young ladies with their cleavages in sight as the ladies giggles to get their attentions.

“The thought of marriage has not entered my mind, but the soft lips of many has as all them would do.” Said Aegon as they all agreed.

“Let’s go later tonight to the brothels,...lord Baelish said he would have a pleasant surprise for you Jon. At least this way we could have some fun without the promise to wed another any time soon. These women are more experienced and are paid to do as you wish.” Aegon said as the men looks to one another.

“This sounds like a plan. Lord Baelish is over there, get it set up around midnight. I will pay for all of us.” Jon said with a smile as the young lords agreed.

It was getting close to midnight as all six men went to the stables to be met by Ser Jamie who was looking at them curiously.

“Where are we going at this hour of night my prince?” He asked as the men try hard to straighten themselves for the knight.

“We have an engagement of sort to be,..i think. No,..we are heading for a walk or stroll.” Aegon said as the others laughed as they were trying to stand but it was hard as they all kept swaying.

Ser Jamie looks to Ser Arthur as Ser Barristan was with the king as Ser Oswell. The young men were surly drunk as he sees his brother Tyrion coming around the corner.

“Oh,...sorry for my lateness but these young men are with me Ser Jamie.” Tyrion said as the large wheel house approached as they were stepping inside fast so they could be on their way to the brothels.

“Where?” Jamie asked in an annoying voice as he glares toward his brother.

“To lord Baelish’s establishment as he has a gift for the young prince. Prince Jon has invited his fellow young lords to join him and his brother. Do you mind leading the way as i know you will not turn your eye.” Tyrion said with a grin as he stepped into the wheelhouse.

Jamie sighs as Arthur shakes his head.

“To be young again,...do you remember?” Arthur asked with a smile.

“I do as i am still young but not as young.” Jamie said as he motions to lead the men.

Xxxx

Tyrion brought the men inside as Arthur and Jamie took in the sight as the nakedness was all around. They watched the young men’s faces as they could not move as they knew their mouths went dry. 

Arthur smiles as Jamie does when the men’s hands went instantly to their manhoods as they felt the hardness grow within them as the ladies were touching their young bodies.

“Pick one or two my Prince as this is your gift. They will do as you ask. If any of you are unsure then let them show you how to be pleased.” Baelish said as Jon hands him a small bag of coins. 

“This is for the others,...make sure they are pleased as well. Thank you for my gift lord Baelish.” Jon said as he takes a red head and a blonde as they lead him through the curtain and into a room with a round bed.

Jon lets the two ladies undress him as one eagerly takes him into her mouth as it was a shock. It was suddenly as he spilled as she swallowed his seed. He looks to her as he catches his breath.

“My prince now you can last longer as the first time is always quick.” She said as he moves toward the other to bring them together.

“Show me what to do to please a woman. Show me what they like, what they want,..and you can have me the rest of the night.” He said as he takes the other with a kiss as they lead him to the bed.

Robb was nervous as he picks a dark headed one with breast bigger than his hands as she pushed him onto the bed to put him inside of her quickly. It wasn’t long as she looks to him with a smile.

“Don’t worry, we have the rest of the night so relax and enjoy my company.” She said as she starts to rub his chest to remove him from her to turn around as she renters him as he would stare at her arse as she rides him.

Gendry found one with dark hair and blue eyes as he picks her up by the waist to lay her up against the wall. 

“This is not my first,...show me what you have my lady as i got a hard gift for you.” He said as he puts his cock deeply into her as she moans as he thrust in her as she lays against the wall.

Aegon walks over as he to takes two ladies as they know him since his 16th name day. He winks to lord Tyrion as he nods to be taken around the corner.

Edric takes one with light brown hair as he looks toward his uncle as Arthur grins. He knew it was the boys first time.

“Lord Loras, Renly,...see any you like?” Baelish asked as Tyrion went to take a few his self.

“Yes,..but we would like to be join together as a group with a few others if we may.” Loras said as he seen the wicked smile of lord Baelish.

“Yes,..of course. Say a male and two women,..would that do as if words were to get out the opposite sex would be advisable my lords.” Baelish said as the two agreed.

Xxxx

Jon laid there as he doesn’t think his cock will ever rise again. He had the two women every way imaginable he thinks. The best part was when they showed him how to use the tongue as he watched with interest as they did it to one another so he could learn the magical ways to a woman’s climax. He practiced on each one as they would give their advise to listen to the voice and sounds that a woman would give. To feel her movements to know if he was in the right spot and place as each one would be different.

A knock came to the door as Ser Jamie enters with a smile.

“My Prince we need to head back before the castle awakes.” Ser Jamie said as Jon went to stand with difficulties.

“Ser Jamie, i don’t think i can walk.” He said as he grabs himself.

“Let’s go i will order you a hot salt bath as the soreness shall pass.” He said with a slight laughter.

“My prince,..i need to know did you spill your seed into the women?” Jamie asked as he helped Jon get dressed.

“No,..i spilled on their arses, backs, breast, and in ones mouth. Never inside Ser Jamie.” Jon said as he knew each one of them would be asked the same question.

“That many times in one night, ..your first night?” Jamie asked surprised.

“They did things to one another as i could not help my self.” Jon said with a wide smile.

Xxxx

Arya and her two brothers were taking an adventure through the woods when they came upon an old cave. It had old wood and sticks piles in the front as Arya was curious of such a place.

“Help me. Let’s see what is inside.” She said as Bran and Rickon helped her as there was an old torch laying near the entrance as she picks it up to bang two rocks together to get a slight fire to light the old torch.

“Arya, it’s dark sister.” Rickon said as he hangs onto her breeches as she could wear because her mother was not around. 

“Follow me , i won’t let anything get you Rickon.” She said as the two boys were close behind her. 

The narrow path turn downwards as she stay closed to the musky walls until it started to widen. She holds the torch up to look around as they were in a cavern. She could hear water flowing through the rocks as she gives Bran the torch to take a better look.

“Don’t go far Arya.” Rickon said holding onto Bran now.

“I won’t....” she was saying until all was heard was a loud splash.

“Arya! Arya!” The boys were yelling.

“I am here,..there is water like a pond i fell into.” She said as she was looking for away to get out of the pond.

She looks as the wall was to high as she could not reach them. Bran walks slowly her way as the top of the waters started to glow around her as this was amazing.

“Do you see this,...look Bran, Rickon.” Arya said with some excitement.

“Sister it is all over you as you are glowing.” Rickon said with laughter.

“Help to find away out. Look over there but be careful.” She said as she was feeling the sides of the walls.

“Arya,..over here. I found some old broken steps.” Bran said as she swam over to where he was to get out of the water.

“We better get back and don’t speak of this to no one.” She said as Bran pulls some glowing moss from her long braided hair.

“Sister you smell.” Rickon said as Bran agreed. She grabs them both to get the smell all over them as she was soaked.

“Now we all three smell.” She said as they left the cave to head back to the castle.

Xxxx

The entire castle smelled as the three children were made to strip down and bathe. Old Nan and maester Luwin was beside themselves as the children were covered in mossy slime. Hodor, would scrunch up his nose as he was to take the clothing out of the castle so the servants would clean them.

“I don’t want to know where you three have been. But not again Arya Stark. Your parents have been gone only a few weeks and since this time you have manage to let out the ravens, some how all the blueberry tarts came up missing, again. And the entire castle smells like sewage long forgotten.” Maester Luwin said as he had to cover his nose.

“I was trying to send words of my recovery to Robb and father. I did not know all the ravens would fly out when i went to grab one. The blueberry tarts are my favorites as i gave them to the children of Wintertown. Are we not suppose to give and share with less fortunate?” She asked with wide eyes.

“My lady you have the biggest caring heart i have ever seen,...and i love you for this. But some times you need to ask for help as your efforts are worse than asking for a hand in the matters you seek.” Maester Luwin said as he starts to pull the moss out of her hair as Old Nan has the two boys in the wooden tub.


	3. First Year the Fever Sickness

Jon, Aegon and Daenerys were in the private dinning hall with Lyanna eating a small lunch as the days discussions were being talked over. Rhaegar was running late as urgent matters came up suddenly.

“Ned, she cursed the lands as she stood right there and said a curse of the Seven Hells. That was two weeks ago. Now a fever has come to Westeros since that bloody night i refused to bed her or any other.” Rhaegar said as he looks to Ned.

“How many are ill that we know of so far?” Ned asked.

“Robert caught it the next day, as he is still in his chambers. Lord Jon Arryn, he was next. Word from the maesters are around thirty here and around Kings Landing about fifty more.” Rhaegar said as he put his hands on his head to think.

“Ned,...i want to send my sons and Daenerys with you to Winterfell. Until the scare of this fever is over. No one has reported it in the North.” Rhaegar said as he stood to walk over to his window as he removed that ugly red candle days ago.

“Of course your grace,..we will leave in the morrow. What about Lyanna?” Ned asked as he was concerned about his sister.

“I will talk to her to see if she will go.” Rhaegar said with a sad expression on his face as Ned agreed.

There was a loud knock on his door as the Ser Gerold walks in unannounced.

“Your grace,..the queen has fallen ill.” He said as the two went with the knight as the children were beside her.

“Take them away. And secure the castle. The fever has spread.” The maester said as he made everyone stay back from the queen.

“Rhaegar,...please send the children with Ned,...before it is to late.” Lyanna said as she was carried into her sick room.

“Ned you need to go now,...i will speak to the children. Ser Arthur and Ser Jamie will follow you as Ser Barristan to Winterfell. As of right now Winterfell is the safest place to be.” Rhaegar said as he went to see his sons and his sister.

Ned went to his quarters as he had his men get everything ready for their travels. It had only been a few hours as many lords were coming down with the fever. It happened fast out of no where as one would collapse as their heads were burning with fire and sweat.

Lord Varys came to Ned as he was getting Catelyn and his two children into the wheelhouse.

“Lord Stark, a word please from lord Robert, and lord Bolton. They both have the fever as they ask to take their sons with you. Ser Arthur has asked of lord Edric as well. I am sorry to say young Domeric has the fever but Ramsay does not. They are being told as we speak as more arrangements are being made with the provisions and safety as you will have many heirs with you.” Varys said as Ned looked confused.

“How is it spreading so fast?” He asked with a frown on his face.

“We don’t know. We receive ravens as Highgarden, Storm’s End, and even more here at the capital are infective with this fever.” Varys explains as lord Renly walks to him as he really doesn’t know where to go as he is only 16 name days.

“Lord Stark, Robert has forbidden me to return to Storm’s End. Stannis and his wife both have the fever.” Renly said as Ned walks past the two back toward the kings solar.

“Your grace,...it is spreading fast. Highgarden, and Storm’s End. What about the children that are here. They will at least have a chance in the north. Send them with me and let’s hurry before another is stricken with this fever.” Ned said as Rhaegar left his chambers to enter the Great Hall to give the commands. Ned took some children as the Vale was taking several and so was Bear Island.

Xxxx

Maester Luwin received a raven informing him of the situation that has occurred across the lands. As of yet the North was still free of the fever. Lord Stark was given a ship for faster travels as the passing through the lands could be dangerous with this many heirs.

Master Luwin read the names; 

1\. Prince Jon Targaryen  
2\. Prince Aegon Targaryen  
3\. Princess Daenerys Targaryen  
4\. Lord Gendry Baratheon  
5\. Lady Marcella Baratheon  
6\. Lord Renly Baratheon  
7\. Lord Edric Dayne  
8\. Lord Loras Tyrell  
9\. Lady Margery Tyrell  
10\. Lord Ramsay Bolton

He called for the servants as they had plenty of work to do in a short amount of time as the raven was over a week late arriving to Winterfell.

They finally arrived as Jon never seen snow before or had he ever had to wear fur. Robb laugh at them except Ramsay as he was born and raised in the North. 

“It will take time but soon you will get use to the weather.” Robb said out loud as they were approaching the gates of Winterfell.

“But how can it snow in summer?” Asked Aegon as he was even wearing leather gloves.

“It snows all through the years. This is just a summer’s dusting of snow.” Said Robb with a grin.

“Soon you will be running around in leathers and jerkins and the furs will be put away until winter.” Ned said with a laugh.

Ned seen his servants hurrying to get in line as they appeared. He seen his two sons and maester Luwin had his hand on Rickon’s shoulder to keep him in place. He glanced around as usual Arya was not in sight.

“My lord welcome home.” Maester Luwin said as everyone showed their respects.

“Where is Arya?” He asked after he introduced everyone as they were heading to the castle.

“She is in Wintertown as a mother was giving birth. Arya was curious so she took it upon herself to see the miracle up close. She was asked to name the child for the North.” Maester Luwin said as Ned grinned.

“Send her to me when she returns.” Ned said as he went to his solar.

Arya returned late with Old Nan as she hands over the wheel cart to the stable boys. She makes sure Old Nan is inside the castle as she runs to her father’s solar.

She opens the door not paying any attention to whom was in the room as she jumps into his lap to hug him tight.

Ned laughs as he holds her back to look at her as he gives her head a few kisses.

“Arya i want you to meet your cousin, Prince Jon. And his brother Prince Aegon.” Ned said as Arya turns to the two as she gives them both a glare.

Jon was amazed on how much she looked like his mother and himself. He looks and sees she has grey eyes as her hair was dark brown and long as her braid was hanging over her shoulder. He seen she was not dressed like a lady as she was wearing breeches and a tunic.

“My lady, it is nice to finally meet you.” Jon said with a smirk as Aegon did the same.

“Prince Jon, Prince Aegon welcome to Winterfell. Father i will see you in the morrow as i am tired.” She said as she gives him another hug and a kiss on the cheek.

“Arya, what name did you give the babe?” Her father asked.

“We named her Fenia. After her two great grandmothers as we joined their names to make one.” Arya said as she only looked to her father as she left the solar.

She was not happy that the Southerns came north to bring their fever with them. She knew it was only a matter of time before someone could catch the fever here at Winterfell. And she would blame the bloody Princes.

Xxxx

A few moons has passed as she stayed away from the ones whom came from the south as she went to her studies and made sure she was busy and to only speak with her family and friends of the North. She noticed Sansa and Jon talking a lot along with Aegon as she knew her sister would try to make a good impression with the two princes. Jon even made time with Bran and Rickon. But she wanted no part of it or him. 

She had a few hours before the evening meal as she went to visit that cave again. She heard footsteps following behind her as she knew it was Jon and Aegon. She has been back here several times as she knew her way into the cave in the darkness and the spot where not to step.

‘I will teach them to follow me.’ She says as she let’s them see her enter the cave without any light. 

She goes inside to hurry to place herself where the light won’t shine on her as she sees them coming as they lit the torch that was outside the cave entrance. 

“Where did she go?” Asked Aegon as they went into the cave further.

“Maybe this wayyyy!” Jon was saying as she hears yells than two large splashes.

She sneaks out of the cave as she bursts into a laughter. She laughs so hard as her sides begins to hurt as she runs back toward the castle.

She was wearing a dress as her mother had demanded as she was sitting at the end of the table when Jory walks in with two smelly Princes covered in slimy green moss. The smell was so awful everyone was holding their noses. 

Rickon was the first to burst out into laughter than Bran. Robb was looking at the two then he turns to look at Arya as he to started to laugh as he sent the two to find Arya as he knew she was envolved. Arya was putting food into her mouth as fast as she could as the smell was terrible.

Maester Luwin looks up to say “bloody hells not again.”

Ned looks up with his mouth opened as the only words could be heard loudly was “ARYA STARK IN MY SOLAR NOW!”

He stands to leave his chair as she looks to Jon and Aegon to give a wicked smile as she follows her father holding her nose.

“You two have a lot to learn when it comes to our little she wolf.” Jory said as he sees maester Luwin coming their way to escort the men from the castle to the stables.

Jon was in his room as the smell was still in the castle as maester Luwin said it would be gone in a few days. He reminds himself of all the stories Robb has told him of Arya. The little she wolf she is and the pranks she plays. He just wanted to to get to know her a little as he only spoke to her that once in his uncle’s solar. 

She was always gone, nowhere to be found during the day. One moment she would be there in plain sight and the next she was gone. 

He got up from his bed to walk to her rooms as he and Aegon were put on the floors with the Stark children. He seen her bedroom door ajar as he looks inside as she was not in there.

He returns to his room wondering where she could have gone.

Xxxx

She was up in the broken tower looking at the guest at her home. She seen Daenerys arms wrapped around Jon as he said something to her and then kissed her quickly on the cheek to leave her walking alone toward the castle. He went to the training yards where the other men were practicing.

She turn her head slightly the other direction to see Jamie Lannister looking at her as he turned his head back to the Princes. She watches the men swords play as their movements were fantastic. She honestly could not say who would win if they were fighting for real.

She was walking her way to the library when she heard a bang down the hall. She ran to see what it was. When she got there she knew what has happened. 

‘The bloody fever.’ She told herself as she went to her mother to lay her hand on her burning head as she collapsed on the floor. 

“Help!...Maester Luwin,...help!” She yells as a few guards made it her way to see the lady of the house on the cold stone floors sweating with the fever.

“Get my father, hurry!” She says as she tries to comfort her mother.

Ned and maester Luwin came running down the hall as Arya had tears in her eyes as her mother would not wake as she held her head in her lap when she seen her father. 

Margery, Sansa, Jeyne, Myrcella and Daenerys were standing close as they heard the yells for help. Sansa holds her mouth as Daenerys walks over to Arya. 

“Lady Arya come with me,...let them tend to your mother.” Princess Daenerys said kindly with the tone in her voice that held some concern when Ned picks up his wife to carry her to her privare rooms.

Xxxx

It was only a few days as the fever hit the north as the other kingdoms were still fighting with the daily deaths as some was recovering but stayed weak as they remained in beds. 

On the seventh day Winterfell closed the gates as the entire North was struck. Wintertown was closed as to many were sick. 

Her father, brothers, mother and sister has caught the fever. Daenerys, Margery and Myrcella as well. 

She was helping maester Luwin and Hodor as they had not caught the fever same as Jon, Aegon, Old nan, and two servants. They had no signs of the fever as everyone else in Winterfell had caught it even the three White Cloaks. 

She walks in Maester Luwin’s chambers as he was exhausted as he kept trying everything to break the fever. 

“Came up with anything?” Arya asked as she brought his meal to him. 

“No. I have searched everything we have. Your father said it is a fever from a curse, so only magic can break the spell.” Maester Luwin said as he sipped his broth.

“Then why are we not sick. Old Nan catches the winter cold so easy as she is not even sick. What do we have that the others do not?” Arya asked as she yawns to rub her eyes. ‘Taking care of the sick is hard work.’ She tells herself as maester Luwin looks to her with a slight smile.

“What?” She asked as she looks around the room.

“I want to try something, you may want to help.” He said as this got her attention.

“Tell me.” She said as he begins.

“You, fell into the mossy pond. Did it get into your mouth?” He asked as he had some ink and paper.

“Yea,..a lot. I had that moss in my teeth.” She said as she shook her head at the nasty taste of it.

“So did Jon and Aegon. Old Nan had swallowed some as Rickon through it on her face as she was trying to clean him. Beth and Mary did as well as they were washing the dirty moss from the clothes. It got on their lips before they knew it, they had swallowed the contents. And for me,...i was changing my robe as some got on my lips as well.” Maester Luwin said as Arya was looking at him strangely.

“This land is of the Old Gods,...father always said they will take care of the North. I will go and get some so you can try and see if it works.” Arya said as he stops her.

“Take someone with you. You only have two choices as i need the rest to stay and help me.” Maester Luwin said as she gives him a frown.

“Fine,...but i am 13, almost a woman grown. I can do this by myself.” She said as she stood to leave out the door.

“Arya,...please,..for me.” He said as she shook her head. 

She was walking down the hall as she heard Jon and Aegon in the Great Hall as they were eating some broth and bread as they both turned to look at her in shock. She was never in their path as she would deliberately go another direction. All this time they have been here she has only spoke to them once in her father’s solar.

“We may have a cure for the fever. But i need some help in getting the herbs back here to the castle. Will one of you help me?” She asked as Jon stood the same as Aegon.

“Yes we will my lady. What do we need to bring?” Jon asked as he looks into her tired eyes. She is still young but he knows she will be more beautiful than she is now when she gets older. She always wears baggy dresses as he can not see her frame. So far he could tell she was very small everywhere. He would like to see her in those leather breeches again, just once more before he leaves.

“A few buckets, three torches, some rope, a knife, and three scarfs.” She says as she turns to go to her rooms.

“Where are you going?” Asked Jon.

“To get the three scarfs,...stupid.” She said as she walks off.

Aegon looks to Jon as he smiles with a giggle.

“Yea, stupid.” Aegon said as Jon shoves his brother out of his way.

Xxxx

They made it to the cave as Aegon was the first to speak.

“No way! It took a week for that smell to get rid of it.” He said as he was shaking his head no.

“Follow me it isn’t like we are going swimming,...that is why we brought the buckets and ropes.” She said as she walks ahead of them cursing as they could hear every word she was saying. 

Jon thought it to be funny as she was so easily to annoy. 

Their next to the pond as the smell was pleasant as they could not smell nothing.

“This isn’t so bad after all.” Aegon said as he was getting his bucket ready as Arya hands him a scarf as she already put hers over her nose.

“There’s is no smell my lady. That won’t be necessary.” Aegon said as he seen her tilt her head to the side as Jon did takes his and did the same as Arya.

“Are you sure? I would reconsider.” Arya said as Aegon said no as he slings his bucket into the mossy pond as the torches made it glow when she brought hers closer to the pond. The entire pond glowed as Jon looks all over the cave. 

“This is amazing look Aegon!” Jon said as his bucket made the splash to disturb the slimy moss as the horrible smell came to rise as Aegon grabs his nose.

“I want the scarf!” He yells as he almost lost his balance to fall into the pond. 

“Stupid Prince.” Arya mumbles as she fills her bucket.

They had to stop three times as Aegon had to vomit as her and Jon was just fine as the scarfs worked to keep the smell out from their noses.

They made to maester Luwin’s chambers as he and the others had a white cream under their noses.

“Here this will help to keep that smell away so we can work.” He said as Aegon was first in line. 

Hodor brought her father in as he was going to be first. He was awful looking as he had the shakes as sweat drips down his face.

“Let’s see if this works my lord. I want to try a spoonful as i want you to swallow the water. This moss has been sitting and growing in this water for hundreds of years. What ever is in this we have not yet got the fever as each one of us had swallowed this one way or another.” Maester Luwin said as he gets a good spoonful to move to Ned’s mouth.

“Father please swallow,...i did.” Arya said as she gives her sorrow eyes to her father as he nods to go ahead.

At the first try Ned went to vomit as the smell was just to much as maester Luwin had to hold his lord’s nose to make him swallow the mossy waters.

He laid him down on a cot as they let him rest as Arya sat right beside as she was not going anywhere.

“Now we wait to see if there are any changes.” Maester Luwin said as they all found a place to sit and rest.

Xxxx

Arya opened her eyes as she felt a hand on her head.

“Father! Your sitting up.” She said with a smile as he grins at her.

“Yes and my fever is gone, no shakes,...i feel much better my little wolf.” He said as she gave him a huge hug.

“Maester Luwin, give everyone in Winterfell and Wintertown a mouthful of the mossy waters. And as soon as we can we will have it barreled and sent to the other kingdoms as soon as we can.” Ned said as they got to work as the Warden of the North commanded.

It has been four days as Arya has not bathe as she was was exhausted as her entire body ached. She went to the Godswood as she strips down to her nakedness to soak in the heated waters. She unbraids her hair as she goes under the water to come up wiping her face to see a dark hair Prince looking at her as he sat on a large rock. 

“How long have you been there.” She asked as he was wearing a smile.

“Long enough to know you are almost a woman grown. Tell me why you bind yourself.” He said as he puts his hand in the water to feel it.

“You can come in if you like. It helps with the aches and pains. I will turn the other way as i don’t want to see you like you did me.” She said as she turns around in the waters to face the other direction as he strips to get into the hot waters.

“Oh, this feels good, ...real good.” He said as he went under. He came back up as she was still facing in the other direction.

“I am still waiting for your answer.” He said as he came up from the water.

“Because no one needs to know my shape or frame. One sees plenty around if you look as the ladies and wenches show all they can to catch ones eye. This does not interest me.” She said as she turns around to face him.

“What does my lady?” He asked as he went closer to her as she moves backwards away from him.

“The North, going on adventures, seeing other parts of the lands. Meeting different people. Swords play, archery, knives, and daggers. Horses the scent of flowers.” She said as he smiles to her.

“Why haven’t you came to Kings Landing with your family?” He asked as he watches her grey eyes shine as she thinks of an answer.

“Because i am needed here, with my people. Not in the South were a city smells of shit.” She said as he laughs loudly.

“It isn’t all that bad. Believe me the mossy waters smell way worse.” He said as she smiles to him.

He liked it. As that was the first time he seen her smile widely and he liked it.

Beth came to the pond as she looks to Jon to bow before she spoke.

“My lady, your father is looking for you.” Beth said as Arya stands up from the pond as Jon just looks at her from head to toe as she starts to dress herself.

“My lady,..the Prince,..this is not proper.” Beth said as she tried to hide Arya’s body from his gazing eyes.

“Don’t worry Beth,...i am sure the Prince has seen more than what i have as i am not a woman grown,...still a child in many’s eyes.” She said as she finished binding herself to slip on her baggy dress as she was not wearing any small cloth underneath.

“Good day Prince Jon.” She said as she starts to walk away as she was braiding her hair like it was earlier.

“Good day my lady.” He said as he was glad he didn’t have to leave the waters as his cock was hard. He didn’t understand that as she was not fully a woman yet but her eyes and smile was very alluring. He can’t wait to see her again in a few years when she is older.


	4. Darkness of Hell

Rhaegar was in his solar as the death total of the lands from the fever came to him as he looked at the numbers. Three thousand and fifteen lives were taken by the fever curse. He was sending some men to find her as she would meet her death. 

They had lost Domeric Bolton, Jon Arryn, and a few more in his castle. Robert Baratheon lived barely as his Lyanna. 

He remembers when Ned showed up with his sons and those smelly barrels of moss water as it was worse than the shit flowing in the streets. The taste was terrible as he had to keep it down. 

The castle had smelled for days as his queen just smiled and thank the Old Gods of the North. He did as well to himself as it was a blessing.

It has been almost a year since that day as he was writing a letter to Lady Arya Stark who found the cure for the Seven Kingdoms as he was going to thank her personally. Jon and Aegon told him of her pranks and ways. Lyanna had laughed so hard at their stories she had tears in her eyes from laughing. 

He had noticed Jon speaking of the girl often. He would be seventeen name days soon as Arya was fourteen now. He was not going to push a marriage as he remembers what Melisandre had said about Jon had to find love like he and Lyanna had. 

So he begins to write to Arya and one day to finally meet her.

Xxxx

Jon receive a raven as it was brought to him by Ser Jamie.

“The She Wolf has replied my Prince.” Jamie said as Jon took the scroll in a hurry.

‘Prince Jon,

I must decline as i will stay in the North. My father and brothers along with Sansa of course will be attending your name day as father has matters with the king. As what i hear from Robb you will not be alone as there are plenty of noble ladies to keep you and your lords company. If that is still not satisfying to you and your lords maybe you can adventure again to the many brothels you have in Kings Landing. I do wish you a good and adventures name day.

Arya Stark.’

He finished readying as the words just came out of his mouth.

“Seven hells that woman!” He roared as Jamie looks to him strangely.

“I take it she has refused again.” Jamie said as Jon looks to him as he was wearing a frown across his face.

“I sent her expensive fabric as she returned it. I sent her some jewels as they also came back untouched as the box was still sealed when it returned. What can i do to get her attention?” Jon asked as Jamie smiles at him.

“Did you not say she was not yet a woman grown. Did she not repeat those same words to you your grace. It seems she is testing you. Try to be friends with her instead of a man wanting her.” Jamie said as Jon turns to see his smirk.

“You are the one who told me Ramsay and Gendry both had eyes on her. What if they are writing to her as well?” Jon asked as he looks miserable.

“Lord Stark will not let the She Wolf go so easily. Ask your father to find out these things to see if she is promised or even looking to one to be united with. I will bet you your grace ten golden dragons she has no eyes on any lord anywhere as she just wants to stay in the North.” Jamie said as he was walking away.

“And by the way this is not a social event, you are only inviting a few close friends and family. And if you go back to Winterfell she hides in the Broken Tower, as i seen her there late at night and during the days when no one could find her.” Jamie said with a smirk as he walks out of Jon’s chamber to close the door. 

Jon sat there at his desk as he was thinking about Arya. ‘She is still young. Maybe i should give her some time to grow more. But, i need to find out if she is promised to anyone without looking curious of the matter. Not my father, no, no, no. Sansa maybe,...no Bran, yes Bran.’ 

Xxxx

Jon took the Stark brothers out riding as Aegon, Gendry, and Edric came along. Jon had no clue where Loras and Renly went off to but it didn’t matter as Bran was here and he was going to get on his good side. They stopped at a waterfall as it was a hot day as they all decided to take a swim.

“I wish Arya was here,....she is fun to swim with.” Rickon said as he went under the water for the hundredth time so far as the day was still early.

“Hey Robb, ...speaking of Arya, how is her hand?” Edric asked as Robb grins remembering why he asked.

“It is better now, but it turned black and blue for about a week or little more.” Robb said as Brans smile as he seen what happened that day.

“What did she do, and Edric how do you know about it?” Asked Aegon as he was sun bathing in all his glory.

“We met her and lord Stark with Robb and Bran at White Harbor a few moons after the fever was over. We just happen to be there at the same time.” Edric was saying as Rickon was hearing the story as he pops his head up from the water.

“The short version of the story is Ramsay kissed Arya as she bloodied his nose.” Robb said as Aegon laughs same as the others.

“Was that the first kiss of the She Wolf?” Aegon asked as he grins up toward the hot sun beaming down on his chest and face as he was in the water.

“Aye,..first and last as she cursed as he tried to stick his tongue in her mouth.” Robb laughs and shakes his head as the others joined in.

“Ramsay had blood all over his face when father came as he had to get Arya off him.” Bran said as he looks to Jon as he was laughing with the others.

“What did lord Stark do?” Asked Jon as he was curious.

“Nothing really. The poor lad had blood all over his face as his own father took care of him. But after that father told Arya she could carry the sword that she has been hiding. She thought we didn’t know but father had always known of her practicing in the Broken Tower late at night.” Robb said as he looks at the men.

“Ramsay is a fool. There are many ladies out there that are willing. He needs to leave the little girls alone. Unless he has been promised to Arya.” Aegon said as he looks to Robb.

“No Arya has not been promised to no one, nor Sansa.” Robb said as he stood to get out of the water.

Jon went under once more as he at least knows Arya was not promised to anyone as of yet. 

Xxxx

Arya was in her rooms as she hated what her body was doing. Breast as big as her fist. Now she had some hips. She looks again as she puts on her clothes to meet with Ser Rodrik. 

They were going to the north fields today as the crops should be close to harvesting. She grabs her papers her father gave her to do the job why he was gone as she was to report to him soon of any matters in Winterfell. 

She was told this was the last time she was going to stay home as it would be Bran’s turn as Robb would teach him in lordship. Her mother said since her moons blood came she had to be a lady. She didn’t care for that not one bit.

It was hard work as she got in the dirt with the men. She was exhausted as it was time to head back to the castle. They had been here all day. 

“My lady, you did very well today. Your father will be proud of you.” Ser Rodrik said as they were riding back as the sun was barely starting to go down.

“I don’t know how they do it everyday, my arms are killing me.” She said as he smiles to her.

“Maester Luwin will fix your aches and pains.” He said as they continued riding. 

They were riding on the path with something spooked all the horses. Ser Rodrik held up his hand to stop the men and the wagons that were behind them. 

“What is it?” Arya asked as the horses were acting strange.

“I am not sure. Garrett take a few men and check the tree line. My lady stay here as I will check the other side.” He said as Arya stayed with the others as she was trying to calm her horse.

She looks to the sky as the sun would be down in the next hour. They would just make it to the castle with all the wagons traveling slow. 

Out of nowhere there was a screeching screaming sound in the distance as this got many’s attention as she looks all around to see where it came from. It made chills go down her spine. 

‘What the bloody hells?’ She asks herself as she didn’t like the sound of it at all.

Then came another, and another as it was louder. 

“Go to the castle,...go now!” She orders her people as they did as she said.

“Ser Rodrik! Garrett!” But there was nothing in response.

She heard the loud yells of a man. The yells were making her nervous as she swallows hard as she feels her hands starting to shake. She looks to one side than the other as a loud scream as if one was being tortured was echoing all around them. Then came a cry, it sounds as if someone was crying. 

“Ser Rodrik!!” She yells as she finally sees the men riding back fast as a few where still gone.

Behind them was a black slow moving mist coming from the trees where Ser Rodrik went into. She seen a man fall as the mist touches him. He instantly starts yelling as she seen his skin melting off his face. He tried to run but he didn’t as he fell back to the ground.

“Run!!! Leave the wagons and run!!” Ser Rodrik yells.

“Arya ride hard and blow the horns!!” Ser Rodrik yells to her as he got closer.

“Now!!” And this got her attention.

All she could see was that mans face as it was gone and left was blood, his yells were of agony and pain. 

Tears came rushing out of her eyes as she was riding harder than she has ever done. She cut across the fields the thought of that black mist reaching her home. ‘Oh gods all the people.’ She thinks as she was getting scared as she sees the castle up ahead in the distance.

She starts yelling long before they could hear her but she knew they could see her from the high tower on the wall.

“BLOW THE HORNS! BLOW THE HORNS!” She screams as she pushed her horse as it could go no faster as she could see what looks to be a guard on the wall.

“BLOW THE HORNS! BLOW THE HORNS! BLOW THE HORNS!” She yelled as loud as she possibly could as someone heard as the horns started to blow.


	5. Chapter 5

Jon was bathing as his muscles were sore of his training of the day. Jamie landed a good one across his back as he knew there was a bad bruise.

There was a knock on his door as he announced them to enter.

“Prince Jon,...I need to have a word with you as my cousin and not the Prince.” Rickon said as Jon looks to him in a funny way.

“Ok, then i will not be a Prince at this moment, go ahead and speak cousin.” Jon said with a grin as he was soaking in the iron tub.

“Someone has said i could not go tonight with you men to the hill top. That i am to young and not a man grown. He said i still nursed on mothers tit.” Rickon said annoyed as he stood there in front of Jon.

“I see. Well Rickon you are only 10 name days. I don’t think your mother will allow you to join us this night, but when your are older i would be glad to have your company.” Jon said trying to act serious as he wanted to laugh at the expression on Rickon’s face.

“But still he insulted me! If Arya was here he would not get away with this at all!” Rickon said with a frown as he looks to Jon.

“You should deal with this person as it is obvious your still not on your, oh, ..mother’s tit. Think about away to set him straight. Let him know you will not be talked about in this way. What would Arya do? That could give you something to think about to come up with and let me know.” Jon said as he continued to soak as he closed his eyes.

“Yea,...what would Arya do? Thanks Jon, i gotta go!” Rickon said as he ran from the room. Jon just smiled to himself as he was enjoying the hot salt bath not paying any attention on what he just said.

Rickon was at the table eating as the the king and his father were talking. Aegon and Jon were sitting across the table from him as he played with his blueberry pie. 

He was still thinking about what Jon said to him as he seen no one paying any attention to him. ‘I miss you Arya, what would you do?’ He asked his self as he hears the laughter of the young men.

He glances up as Aegon leans his head back with a laugh as Gendry said something funny. Sansa and Margery was grinning along with the others. He was remembering what Arya did when Sansa and Jeyne called her names. When Robb hid her wooden sword from her. When Ramsay pushed her into the mud and got her in trouble with mother.

Then he thinks about the words that were said to him. ‘You can’t go, your not a man grown. You still nurse on your lady mother’s tit. Your cock has not even grown from the skin yet.’ This was just making him mad as he doesn’t remember actually doing it until he heard the word.

“RICKON!” As his mothered yelled.

When he looks up he sees Aegon’s face covered in his blueberry pie. The room was silence as he hears the king speaking as Aegon was mortified as he stayed wide eye and his mouth wide opened.

“Lord Rickon, may I ask why you just threw your pie on Prince Aegon’s face?” Rhaegar asked as Lyanna was holding her hand to her mouth in shock. Rhaegar didn’t know what to expect.

“Your grace he has insulted me.” Rickon said as he stood to look at the king proudly.

“How lord Rickon.” Rhaegar said as Jon was putting the pieces together as Rickon began to speak.

“He said I was not yet a man grown. I nurse on my lady mother’s tit, and my cock not yet grown from the skin yet,..but i don’t know what that one means. But it must not be good your grace. And Prince Jon said to do what Arya would do, your grace.” Rickon said as Lyanna was trying hard to hide her laughter that was building as Rhaegar looks around the table.

Catelyn was in shock, Ned shaking his head, the three ladies holding their mouths. Bran smiling, Robb was in a dead stare, Aegon was trying to say something but the words would not come out. Gendry was as still and motionless as ever. Then he looks to Jon as he was holding his hands over his face.

“Your grace,...i will take responsibility over lord Rickon’s action. We spoke earlier but I was unaware of who said the insults when I gave a suggestion on the matter.” Jon said as Rhaegar looks to his sons and then back to Rickon.

“Prince Aegon you are excused to go and clean yourself as we will speak later. Lord Rickon you are excused to go to your rooms and stay there the rest of the night for your actions.” Rhaegar said in a sturdy tone.

“Your grace, i am to be punished as Prince Jon told me to do what my sister Arya would do! This is not fare your grace!” Rickon said as Robb stares at Jon with wide eyes.

“Your not being punished lord Rickon i giving you time to settle down.” The king said as he nods to the two to leave.

“Prince Aegon this is your fault! And just words of advise THE NORTH REMEMBERS my prince!” Rickon said as the two were leaving the private solar together.

“Jon,...” Said Robb before he was stopped.

“I was not thinking.” Jon said when he heard his mother and father starting to laugh at what had just happened.

“Ned, you have your hands full my friend. I can’t wait to meet lady Arya.” The king said with some chuckles.

Xxxx

Maester Luwin heard the horns as he hurried to the yards when he seen Arya racing through the gates. He went to her as he grabs her to see fear deep in her grey eyes. They were puffy and filled with tears as her lips were trembling. Something horrible has happened.

“Arya, where are the others?” He asked as she stares to him.

“A black mist, or fog it melted the face off a man. The screams, cries, the blood.” She was rambling and not making any sense.

“Child,..tell me where the others are?” He asked again as he held her face to look at him.

“Wintertown, we need to warn everyone of the black fog. It is coming this way, Ser Rodrik told me to blow the horns as they are coming as fast as they can.” She said as she gave orders to some guards to go to Wintertown to give them the warning.

“Maester Luwin, the man fell down as the fog was upon him. He was in agony as the fog melted his face to leave only blood were is skin once was.” She said as he was trying to understand her as he was told the others were slowly arriving through the gates and many more running their way.

“We need to close all shutters, block anything where this black fog can not enter the castle or homes. Seal off a section to the great hall as it will hold several hundred. If the fog touches you, your skin melts off.” Said Ser Rodrik as he looks to everyone in the yard.

Ser Rodrik, maester Luwin, and Arya went to the high wall as the horns still blew. They could see many making way to the castle as the fog has not reached them yet. Guards were lighting the torches as others along with the people were getting things they needed to secure the castle.

It was a short few hours as darkness was here as they stood quietly looking out toward the trees. Then the screeching sounds of screams came with the cries in the distance. 

“Did we not get all the people to safety?” She asked looking to Ser Rodrik.

“That is not the cries of humans my lady. But the cries of death which the fog has taken to warn us it is coming for more.” Ser Rodrik said looking out as the sight was a black rolling misty fog darker than night coming their way.

“Let’s get inside,...it will be here soon.” Maester Luwin said as he puts his hand on Arya’s shoulder.

Inside the castle was quite as the sounds outside were aching to your ears. The horses, dogs, the ravens were going crazy as they were pleading for freedom from this madness. 

Then came the echoing of cries, sounds of screams and yells. The people were gathered tightly together as it was getting closer. The doors and windows were stuff with fabrics and linings into the gaps to prevent the mist from seeping into the rooms. 

There was a loud scream and pounding on the great hall’s door as it started to shake violently. This made children to cry as some of the women. The were men standing around looking all over to the tall stone walls and as their eyes followed the banging on the roof top. 

The screams got louder as one had to hold your ears. Yells for help was heard as the sounds of pain and suffering once more echoed through the castle. The shutters on the windows started to rattled with force as a women yelled near the hearth.

“The mist is coming in!” Someone yelled.

“Look at me child.” Old Nan said to Arya as she held her tight in her arms.

“Stay looking at me.” She said once more as she started to cry as the men were backing away from the hearth, the doors and the windows. 

“Hodor! Hodor! Hodor!” Hodor was yelling as he threw a lit torch into the hearth as the irking sound of the fog went back up through the hearth.

“Add more wood!” A man yelled as another did. 

This made the the fog angry as it’s screams got worse and violent throughout the castle as Arya had to cover her ears as several mothers did to their babes. She seen grown men on their knees as some started to yell over the pain it was causing to your head. 

“Make it stop! Please make it stop!” A girl yells as her mother was trying to comfort her. 

She glances over to see Hodor banging his hands against his head. Maester Luwin was squeezing his eyes tightly as he had his hands over his ears. 

She closes her eyes to think of something else to try to keep the sounds of agony, pain and suffering from her mind. She prays to the Old Gods asking them to make it go away. 

Xxxx

It was day as the fog was gone for now as they open the doors of the great hall. It was a sight she would never forget. Some of the people were caught by the fog as the faces were gone as the blood was only left. It looked as if the skin was removed by a knife it was horrifying to look upon. Some hands were done the same way. 

Maester Luwin was examining the dead as she went out to the yard. There she seen the live stock, some horses, dogs as they were all dead. 

“I need to know the numbers of our dead, our loss in the live stock, the hounds, our horses,...and of our winter’s supple of our provisions we harvested yesterday. I need to send words to my father.” Arya said as the sadness appeared in her tone and face.

“We need to be better prepared tonight if the fog returns. I need answers, we need to find away to protect everyone. I will be in my fathers solar.” She said as she turns to see a little wooden horse laying on the ground. She picks it up to give it to a little boy that was clinging to his mothers side.

Xxxx

Ned and Rhaegar were in the kings solar as Rickon, Jon and Aegon were standing in front of the king.

Ned was trying hard not to look at Aegon directly as the middle of his face was stained by the blueberry pie the night before.

He seen Jon trying hard himself to keep his composure but when he looked to Aegon again he seen Rhaegar shaking his head.

“I have heard all three of your stories and they are the same. There will be no punishments today but this will not happen again. Aegon you need to be more concerned of ones feeling and how you talk to another. Jon in giving advise to one you need to consider your words and how you give one in order to help in a conflict. And lord Rickon, you need to watch your temper and how you act upon it. So this matter is over do any of you have any questions?” Rhaegar said with a straight face.

“May i be excused father?” Aegon said in a pouting tone.

“You may, Aegon,...please go and see the maester.” The king said as he storms from his father’s solar. Then Rickon and Jon followed.

“Jon i need to tell Arya about this, did you see Prince Aegon’s face?” Rickon said as Ned and Rhaegar heard the laughter from Jon and Rickon escape before the door was closing behind them.

“Ned, having children is a blessing from the gods but i say at times it is challenging.” The king said as both men laughed at the situation.

“Our children make our lives worth living,,,” Ned was saying as Varys rushed into the king’s solar.

“Your grace urgent matters concerning the North.” Varys said looking at Ned.

“What has happened?” Ned asked as they both stood.

“Not really sure but travelers from a near town sent a raven saying the horns are blowing from Winterfell. All three horns my lord yesterday and today.” Varys said as this was not good looking at Neds expression.

“Any words from Arya, or Ser Rodrik?” He asked getting worried.

Not yet my lord.” Varys said looking at the king.

“Ned we need to wait to see if a raven comes. One should arrive sometime today, she knows of the stress calls.” Rhaegar states instead of asking.

“Yes, she does. Three horns your grace. That is a warning call. She is warning our neighbors of what?” Ned asked as he paces the floor.

“We will soon find out.” Rhaegar said as another maester came to his solar.

“Your grace words from the North,...five houses had heard Winterfell’s horns. The words have reached the Neck.” The maester said as the king gives his notice of his words.

It was the middle of the night when Ned was summon to the King’s solar as he hurried to meet with him.

Jon, Aegon, Varys were there waiting for his arrival.

“Ned a raven from Winterfell. I received one as well. Here take this.” Rhaegar said as he hands Ned the raven.

‘Father,

We have a crisis in the North. A black misty fog has fell upon the lands. When the fog touches your skin it melts away leaving a bloody area like your skin was peeled away with a knife. When the fog comes it is a terrible thing to witness and go through as it is to hard to explain. We have lost all our hounds but one. Five horses remain. Our live stocks are no more. We have the provisions and wheat only but no way to bring it to the castle without the horses. We lost 262 people from the fog. Maester Luwin said it only harms the skin exposed as the parts of the bodies that were covered in clothes and cloth was not harmed. It backs away from fire. I have sound the horns to try and warn others and closed Wintertown. Winterfell is full and not enough food to last more than two moons unless we get into the winters supplies. Father please tell me what else i can do to protect our people from this madness of death that has came to our lands. I will be waiting for words.

Arya Stark.’

Ned’s heart broke into at his little girls situation as he sits in a chair letting all this sink in. ‘How can I help her? How can I get to her?’


	6. Cry’s of Starvations

Four moons has passed as the entire North was hit with black misty fog. No one could enter or leave. The foods supplies were down to the bottoms as the game fled the lands. Rations went from three times a day to two and now one and soon to be one every other day. 

The cry’s of hunger was amongst her people and lands as the lords would ask for help as she had none. Her own castle was in need of such provisions. She was sending words to her father as no sign of the bloody fog has been seen in a moon. 

Roose and Ramsay had traveled to Winterfell lending a hand until her father came home. Together they had twenty horses and ten hounds to hunt for game but there was none around.

Arya and Ramsay had gotten closer as they both had to deal with the devastation of the North. He would comfort her at times but he did not try to kiss her again. 

Xxxx

Ned received words from his little wolf as he tried to go to her only to face the death up front as the fog took many men and horses that night of hell. He had never experienced anything of the sort before. As a grown man he will admit it scared the bloody hells out of him. So now he knows what Arya and the others had been going through for four moons now.

‘Father,

We have managed to bring the wheat to the castle as it took over a moon from the west fields. Without the use of horses and the weakest of the men the south fields will be most difficult as to get there it will take over a week on foot if not longer. The total lost of life from the North from of all the lords and villages are over three thousand. I am afraid to say the number will grow as the young and old are now dying over the hunger. Starvations has hit the lands father. Game can not be found as the hunters come back with nothing. Lords are pleading for help as my hands are tied. We have survived the black misty fog but will we survive the starvation of the lands? Lord Bolton is here with his son Ramsay as Ser Rodrik has fallen ill. We lost lord Umber and grandfather lord Tully. Give mother my deepest sympathy as i have no time to mourn. I feel the weakness growing inside me each day but i will fight to the end. Tell me father, please I beg of you, what hope can you give me, for the people, for the North.” 

Arya Stark.’ 

Ned’s heart ached for his little wolf as he was going to reach her one way or another. But first he had to tell Cat of her father’s passing and that their daughter was starving.

Xxxx

It has been over a moons turn when Ned had everything ready to return to the North. Robert Baratheon has been most generous with horses and provisions as many other lords along with the king as he was about to set off with hundreds of men, horses, foods, and live stock.

Gendry, Tyrion, Edric, was accompanying them to the North to give back from when the fever came to them. 

Rhaegar was approached by Jon to go but was denied as his place was in the South. Later Rhaegar thought to summon Arya to Kings Landing after things settled down and returned to normal.

It was three days after Ned and his family left as Rhaegar was out on a balcony looking out to the gardens. He seen Jon walking with Daenerys as their arms were joined together. Ser Jamie had informed him the connection between them was innocent on Jon’s behalf this is. But he knew Daenerys was attracted to his son. 

He did notice with Sansa her interest went toward both his sons. It was the same with several noble ladies. He seen Daenerys wrap her arms around Jon as she kissed his lips. Jon gave a slight smile as he dealt with Daenerys persuasion both the look on his face was if he was not interested in Daenerys.

“What is on your mind my love?” Lyanna asked as she came close to her husband. He pulls her to him to give a loving kiss.

“Jon, i keep thinking of the words from Melisandre. She laid a curse upon the realm but also our son. How can he find a love as we have my love?” Rhaegar asked with sincerity. 

“He could just as we did. Remember Rhaegar, we met at Harrenhal. Who would of thought we would feel the way we do for one another. True love is not forced it is discovered.” She said as she leaves him with his thoughts.

He had a thought as he went to Ser Barristan who was standing close by.

“Ser Barristan bring Prince Jon to my solar.” He said as the knight did as he was asked.

“Father you sent for me?” Jon asked as he took a seat across from the king.

“Yes, i am sending you North with your uncle. He has been gone a few days as they will be traveling slow you will have plenty of time to catch up with them.” Rhaegar said as he was messing with some papers on his desk.

“Why have you changed your mind father?” Jon asked a little surprised at his fathers words.

“If lord Gendry, and Edric can go than so shall you. The Starks are family after all. Go and get ready i will see you before you leave.” Rhaegar said as Jon had a smile as he hurried from the solar.

‘Jon needs to explore his surroundings to find the one he needs to be with or the bloody curse will never be over.’ Rhaegar tells himself as he was getting orders ready for Ser Arthur and Ser Jamie to leave with his son.

Xxxx

Arya left with the men to head to the South fields as it took two weeks to reach. Several have fallen ill in Wintertown and the villages near. The North was crying for help any help that is as she struggles to pull the crops from the ground as her weakness was coming faster ever day. 

They had the luxury of a small cup of broth and bread every two days as the pains would cry for more. The children were given a little more as their sadness and hunger lingered in their cries and sorrowful eyes. 

Each day was painful as she had to watch her people and lands suffer and many dying all over a curse. So many were down to bones as you could see it in their faces and arms. 

They had only four horses to pull two wagons as the others had to pull the wagons themselves. She was sitting in the dirt as the blisters bled through the cloth’s covering her hands as she digs for the potato’s. 

Her hair was a mess as layers were falling from her braid, her breeches cover in filth same as her tunic. 

She looks over the field to see a few men bending over as they are worn out trying to do the work of hundreds. She aches from head to toe as the pains in her stomach are crying for mercy. 

‘Old Gods, I ask you to send help not for me but for the people. Please I beg of you. Please Old Gods hear my prays.’ She asked as a tear started to fall as she felt a rumbling on the ground.

She stands to look out toward the path and to the hill. She hears the men as none of them know what to expect as they stood with her.

Then over the hill she seen many wagons, horses and men approaching in a very long line. 

“Father! Father!” She yells as she sees him, Robb and Bran. She drops her tool as she runs his way as he must see her as he rode faster to her.

“Father! Oh..Father!” She yells as he reaches her to dismount his horse as she runs into his arms.

“My little wolf. Let me look at you.” He said as she could not hold the tears back any longer.

She held onto her father as tight as she could as she soaked his neck in tears.

“Your home, your finally home.” She said as he just kept her in his arms as the others arrived. The men and Jon watched the harden Warden of the North melt with glassy eyes as he looks over his daughter.

Xxxx

Jon was watching Ramsay as he brought Arya some food as camp was being made. Ned ordered the men to rest and eat as others were brought to do the job of harvesting the crops as others replanted the seeds. 

“Don’t worry Jon, she is not interested in Ramsay.” Bran said as he was beside Jon as they were caring sacks of potato’s to the wagons.

“That’s not it. She looks different. Older as she has endured much these past few moons.” Jon said as he sees her take the chunk of meat as she ate it to return to the fields.

Night has fallen as Ned lit the torches as the harvesting was way behind as some rest as others worked through the night trading off as the planting of three more fields needed to be done as well.

He seen Arya caring a bag of seeds along with a torch as she was walking the rows planting the seeds. He came up next to her as he was doing the row beside her.

“Prince Jon, thank you for coming to help. We appreciate the kindness.” Arya said as she glances his way.

“Lady Arya you are welcome. I am sorry for everything you have gone through.” Jon said as he looks to her to see how truly worn out she was.

“How long are you here. I didn’t see Aegon, did he not come with you?” Arya asked as their eyes met.

“No, just me this time. And i am here until the king orders me back or until i decide to leave.” Jon said with a slight grin.

“Arya,..you are to be resting. Why are you still working?” Asked her father as he came near the two.

“The planting will not get done by its self.” She said tiredly.

“I have a tent set up and a spot for you to sleep. Jon take her to the tent and make sure she eats and rest.” Lord Stark said as he kissed her head. Ned walks beside Jon to whisper in his ear.

“Stay close to her as i don’t want Ramsay sleeping beside her.” Ned said with his sturdy eyes staring into Jon’s.

“I shall do as you ask uncle.” Jon said as he motions for Arya to walk toward the tents.

When they got to the tents as they entered one large one it had many bed rolls with thick furs. The North always has a slight chill especially in the night. He points to two near the end of the tent as he hands her a leather flask full of wine as she took it to sip to have a taste as she took a few more sips before she lays down on a bed roll.

“I am to join you so get comfortable. And Arya rest as you are in need of it.” Jon said as she turns over to look at him as he removes his boots to climb into his own bed roll and furs.

“I have not been able to sleep in many moons Jon. I still hear the cries and screams when i close my eyes. I see the dead we have buried, the little babes and children.” Arya said with sad eyes as he lays next to her as he puts his arm over her shoulder to bring her closer to his chest.

“Try and sleep and I will watch over you tonight. I won’t let anything happen to you.” Jon said as she looks into his eyes as they stare at one another.

“I promise.” Jon said as she finally closed her eyes.

Xxxx

He felt a warm body next to him as he opens his eyes as Arya was sleeping soundly. She was up against his chest as their legs were twined together. He heard someone clearing their throat as he tuns his head to see four men standing and looking his way. 

Robb motions for him to join them outside the tent. 

He slips away from Arya as Robb, Gendry, Edric and Ramsay were waiting for him out side the tent as Ramsay didn’t seem to happy when their eyes met one another.

“Jon, how is she?” Robb asked normally.

“Exhausted and half starved.” Jon said as they walked away from the tent.

“Father would like to speak to you. He is with Bran loading the wagons.” Robb said as he had a bag of seeds to go to one of the other fields.

“Did you sleep with her all night?” Asked Gendry looking at Jon curiously.

“I did as her father knows all about it.” Jon said with a slight grin as he looked at the three men. 

“We can talk later I need to speak with lord Stark.” Jon said as he walked away.

The three just watched him leave as they could not believe he still had his head after sleeping next to Arya Stark.

Xxxx

It has been two moons as the North was finally healing from the devastation caused by the curse. They hand lost another thousand men, woman, and children across the lands caused by the lack of food and help not arriving in time.

Game started to reappear into the lands as the birds and crows. She had heard crickets, frogs and the sounds of beetles once more. Trade was slowly going forward as the storages rooms had a few bags of grain inside them.

She couldn’t sleep as she went to the broken tower as she wields her sword for about an hour as she decided to go to the pond to soak for a while and listen to the sounds of life again.

Jon was soaking in the warm waters as Arya once shared with him as he could not sleep. He found it relaxing and soothing as he sat on a large rock that was under the water as he leans against the high banks of the pond. 

He hears cracking of sticks as a light was appearing as he stayed still and quite to make sure it wasn’t Sansa or a servant that has been keeping their sight on him.q

When the light was close he seen it was Arya as she sat the lantern down and started to remove her boots and the white gown she was wearing.

He looks as he swallows hard as she was not wearing any small clothes as she had changed from the last time he had seen her like this. She had breast, nice firm breast that did not sag. Her stomach was flat as her legs shown to have muscles. Her arse was round and looked good, she was definitely a woman grown now as he felt his hardness creep upon him as he put his cock in his hand. She untied her hair as it laid down her back near her arse as she steps into the water. 

She goes under to come up as he watches her hands as they rub on her breast then they slip into the water as he could tell they laid between her legs. She stands up as the water touches her waist as she rubs her nipples with the palms of her hands as he felt his cock get even harder. 

“Prince Jon. It is getting late your..”. Ser Arthur was saying as he seen lady Arya standing their as she sinks into the waters as she was surprised to see him.

“Ser Arthur, Prince Jon is not here.” She said as she could feel the redness upon her face.

“But he is my lady,...show yourself Prince Jon.” Ser Arthur said with a slight grin.

Jon comes forward as Arya stares at him with her mouth opened as he swam to the middle of the pond.

“Jon,...how long,...you stupid you should of told me you where here.” Arya said as she glared at him.

“Well my lady I was enjoying the sight in front of my eyes. I did not want to interrupt your hands as they were very entertaining to watch.” He said with a wide smile.

“You gave me a vision that will make me sleep late into the morning hours.” He said as he started to get out of the pond as she turns quickly when his bare chest was able to be seen.

“Prince Jon, i will you get you for this. You should of let me know you where here.” She said as she heard him putting on his breeches.

“Than i shall be waiting for that day to come my lady have a good night.” He said as the two started to walk away as Jon spoke once more.

“Arya,...you are now a woman grown.” He said as she goes under the water as she was embarrassed as Ser Arthur had seen her. She didn’t care if Jon did, he was her cousin any ways. 

Xxxx

Arya woke early that morning as she went to the ice house to get a bucket of ice chips. Then to the kitchen to add water to the ice chips as she takes her hand to put inside the bucket as it was freezing. 

Ser Arthur was a sleep at the corner of the hall as he sat in a chair as her father had guards posted on the floor as the knight was not needed. She goes into Jon’s room as the hearth was lit as it was just right inside his rooms. She walks silently to the bed as she sees Jon asleep as he was wearing his small cloth only as the furs were at the end of the bed.

She had to admit he is handsome and his body was ravishing to look upon. She bites her bottom lip as she struggles to raise the bucket as she brings it over his chest and manhood as she dumps it all out over him.

“AAHHH! WHAT THE BLOODY HELLS!” He roared as she tossed the bucket in the floors as he was standing and soon Arthur and some guards came running into Jon’s room as did Robb and Bran.

“I didn’t want you to sleep to late Prince Jon.” Arya said with a smile as she leaves the room as the other men looks to Jon trying to hide their expression but failed terribly.

“What did you do?” Asked Robb as he rubs his face looking at Jon as he was cold at that moment.

Ser Jamie and Ned was running down the hall as they seen Arya coming from Jon’s room with a huge smile on her face as they entered the room to see the Prince standing in the floor soaked with ice chips laying everywhere and Jon only in his small cloth.

“ARYA STARK!” Ned yells as he turns and leaves the room.

“Well, at least you don’t have a bloody nose.” Bran says as he starts to laugh as he leaves the room. 

She was in her father’s solar as Jon when Ser Arthur was telling lord Stark what had happened.

Ned didn’t know to laugh or punish his little wolf as these men where seeking her attention as she was not going to have it.


	7. Beasts or Crows    (Part 1)

Jon was keeping his eye on Arya everyday. Ser Jamie gave him hell along with Robb, and Gendry. She pass by him with a wicked smile as he made sure he caught eye contact with here every moment he could. He found himself wanting to be beside her, to hear her speak, to smell the scent from her body. 

He dreams, and thinks of her as it was driving him crazy as he couldn’t take it any more. Since that day in uncle Ned’s solar she has not spoke to him as Arthur kinda didn’t tell the entire truth but Arya never said otherwise.

He sees her up ahead walking to the stables as he hurries to catch up with her as she stops to see what he wants.

“What can i help you with my Prince?” She asked sarcastically with her head held high.

“I have something to give you. Meet me at the Broken Tower at your usual time and I will be there.” Jon said as he nods and walks away causally. 

Arya stands there looking at him strangely as what could he possibly give her. 

“Fine.” She replies as he gives a wave from his hand as he continues walking the other direction.

She waited all day for night to come and the castle to settled down as she went to the tower wearing an old pair of breeches and a baggy tunic.

When she reached where Jon was she leans against the wall as she watches him wield his sword. He was amazing with his movements as each move was done with perfection and grace. 

He was wearing his black breeches and a white tunic with the lacings partially untied. She could see part of his chest as his hair was flowing free from the usual man bun he wore. ‘He is very handsome and attractive’ she tells herself as she watches him a bit longer before she speaks.

“Prince Jon, i am here. Now tell me what it is you have to give to me as it is very late.” She said as she walks in to sit near the window.

He stops to breath as he looks to her as he likes the sight of her.

“Well i had this made for you. Robb, Bran and evan Ramsay had spoke of your abilities to wield a sword but they are to heavy for you. So I had this one made especially for you. I hope you like it unlike my other gifts that you have refused and returned back to me.” He said as he goes into a bag to pull out a sword to hand it to her as he watched the sparkles in her eyes start to shine along with a big smile.

“This is beautiful, this is perfect Jon,...thank you.” She said as she was twirling it around as if fighting another briefly.

“So how about a challenge? Lets say who ever wins will get a little something simple.” Jon said as he picks up his own sword.

“Simple like what?” She asked looking at her sword as she can not believe it is hers.

“If i win you give me what i ask for and i will do the same if you win. But nothing big just simple. Your blueberry tarts, or time together in the library,..simple.” Jon said with a slight grin as he watches her think for a moment.

“Okay, but we must say what it is after one of us wins.” She said as she takes her stance.

“Agreed.” He said as he gives her a wide smile.

They were dancing all around the small room as she was quick and her sight was perfect. He would block hers as she returned the favor with ease and grace. Her moves were swift but her flaw was in her stance as this is how she got herself in trouble. 

He waited as a few more rounds then he had her as he came at her as her feet got tangled as she lands against the wall as he held his sword to her neck. 

“I win, my lady.” He said breathing hard as he stares into her grey eyes.

“What will you be wanting my Prince?” She asked as her chest was up against his as she was taking fast breaths as she looks into his grey eyes.

“I want a kiss from your lips,...my lady.” He said as he seen her eyes widen a little as he leans in to take his prize as she quickly gives him a kiss to his cheek and slips away from his arms and the wall.

“You have your prize my Prince as it is getting late I must go. Thank you for Needle.” She said as she was heading for the stairs.

“Needle! What is Needle?” He asked as he watches her leave as he enjoyed the time they had shared together.

“My sword,...i love it.” She said as she disappears down the stairs.

He smiles as he gathers his things as he touched the spot on his cheek with a wide grin.

Xxxx

Arya was in the yard as it wasn’t even day break yet as she was practicing with her bow. Bulls eye, again and again. With each hit she would take a few steps back and still another bulls eye. She hears some one walking up behind her as she turns to see her father as he held a smile on his face.

“Very impressive little wolf. I need to have a word with you before I tell the others.” He said as she lays down her bow to give her father her attention.

“What is it father?” She asked as she looks up to him.

“The king has summoned you to Kings Landing as a feast will be held in your name. It has been three years since the fever sickness and two since the black fog and the food shortages we experienced. So to let you know there is no way you can talk yourself out of this one.” Ned said as Arya stood there with her mouth wide opened. She was trying to come up with something but nothing ever came.

“When do we leave?” She asked with a frown.

“In a few hours as your mother knows but your siblings do not,...this was also ordered by the king so you could not be suddenly sick, or anything else to prevent you from finally going to Kings Landing.” Ned said with a wide chuckle as Arya stood there looking to her father. 

‘Bloody hells!’ She screams in her mind.

Xxxx

Jon was heading to the breakfast room to meet with his family before the guest arrive. He wanted to see Arya again he truly did as it has been two years and not a word from her even though he has sent many letters trying to explain the last night he spent at Winterfell. She didn’t even see him off or tell him bye, nothing.

Remembering that night as he tries not to but to recall his actions he must as she will be arriving today with her family. The king had summoned her and with this request her entire family had to come with her. 

After the night he gave her Needle they were closer as each day they spent time together. Went horse back riding, walking the woods, went to the rivers, shared stories together. They even went together to town a few times to see and visit with the villagers. 

He was happy then, with her he knew this as he felt it inside him as a feeling grew everyday stronger towards her.

Lord Tyrion as Gendry and Edric was heading back as he was that next day as he told Arya his father said it was time to come home. He remembers telling her at the Godswood as they stood next to the tree.

She was beautiful that day as she is everyday. But that day her hair was wild as it hung down her back, and the dress she was wearing showed her figure as her breast could no longer be hidden from the eyes.

She was leaning up against the tree when he suddenly took her hands and leaned in to kiss her chastely as it turned into a wonderful kiss. Slow at first then she let him enter her mouth as her hands wrapped around his neck as he pulled her to him to enjoy every moment of it. 

It was only that once as they leaned their heads together but it was marvelous none the less.

Robb took them out to Wintertown early that night as Jon was extremely happy as he got carried away with the ale as they ended up at the tavern with women in need of some affection.

He doesn’t remember exactly how it all went down but they were in the stables at Winterfell late that night as Tyrion and Gendry was in the middle of having sex with a couple of ladies as Robb and him only hand their breeches down with their hands caressing nice breast as the girls were on their knees with their cocks in their mouths. 

He vaguely remembers looking up as he was about to burst when he seen her looking at them with wide glassy eyes as her mouth was opened as she rushed from the stables. 

He was horrified as the others didn’t see her as he spilled into the girls mouth. He tried to pull his breeches up but he was way to drunk to even walk across the stable grounds unless he held on to something as she left quickly before he could evan try to stop her.

He hated himself for his actions. And since that day there has been no other and for two years he watches how much he dare drinks. 

Arya was dreading the moment she had to look at him. How stupid she was to let him kiss her two years ago. Though it felt real good as she would of liked it to happen again, but he is a prince whom haves what ever he wants or who. Not her though. No,...she not going down that road to be a mistress or a second to any man no matter who they are or titles they carry. 

Her first kiss was forced upon her as she didn’t want or expect it as Ramsay paid for his actions. Her second kiss was wonderful as it made her want more as she felt trembles all over her body, but Jon made his actions clear as what he was really after later that night when she seen him with another with his breeches down around his ankles. Her third kiss was that same night as she ran into lord Gendry as he was walking back to the castle as he seen her standing against the stone wall. She seen he was having troubles in walking as she dried her eyes and then tried to help him get inside the castle when he leans over her to take her mouth like Ramsay did but instead of his nose she used her knee with much force to connect with his manhood as he yelled as he grabs himself to fall on the ground yelling like a babe. She just walked off and let him be. 

Now she is here and has to see everyone especially Jon. ‘I can do this, he may be a prince but he is still a man like the rest. I will act like it was nothing and that kiss was long forgotten. We are cousins after all, he probably has a few wenches or whores here at the capital that takes care of his needs so it shouldn’t be a problem to act like nothing had happened.’ She tells herself as she sees the castle in the distance. 

Xxxx

Varys was walking to meet the king before they met with the guest as he hears Ser Jamie speaking to Prince Jon.

“My Prince, just be yourself. If it is meant to be then it will happen. That was two years ago and you were still a young man not yet grown. You have changed to become a much better grown man as those habits are no longer part of you. Give her time as she will see this change in you.” Jamie said trying to keep his tone down.

“We are talking about Arya Stark remember, Ser Jamie you didn’t see the look in her eyes like I did. She hates me!” Jon said as he puts his hands on his hips.

“Then while she is here you need to try and change her mind about what she thinks of you. I will try and interfere when Daenerys gets into one of her jealous moods over you but i can only do so much my Prince. You know you can’t push away all the ladies as it is your duty to act like you are interested in them.” Jamie said as they started to walk down the hall as Varys could hear no more.

‘Prince Jon has a liking to lady Arya Stark. This could be good.’ Varys said as he smiled and continued to meet the king.

“Your Grace, the ships have arrived twenty of them near Duskendale, twenty here at the harbor and another twenty going to Sharp Point. The crates will be unloaded and delivered to their destinations same with the new grains.” Varys said as the king nods as they walk to meet the others waiting for them at the castle doors.

Xxxx

Jon seen Robb and his uncle first then Bran and Rickon as they rode in on horses. Behind was a wheel house as he was holding his breath. He felt Daenerys bump his arm with her shoulder as she smiled to him as he gave a brief one in return.

Ned walked to open the wheel house door as lady Stark approached them as she was greeted, then lady Sansa as she smiled as Jon done his duties and kissed her hand as he looks up there she was. She was beautiful. Her long dark hair was partially hanging down as the other was up on her head as layers covered the sides of her face. She was wearing a simple summer dress as her breast were completely cover but very noticeable as the garment fit her frame with little looseness as her curves were very distracting as it was very difficult to look at her face when her arse was mouth watering to watch which each movement she made in the dress.

“Your Grace my daughter lady Arya.” Ned said with a smile as he brought Arya forward.

“My lady it is a pleasure in deed to finally meet you. And i must say your are a replica of your aunt the queen. You are beautiful lady Arya. “Rhaegar said as he smiled to briefly kiss her hand as she gives a bow with a pleasant smile.

“Thank you your Grace. It is a honor to finally meet you and my queen.” She said kindly as she seen her mother nod gentle and with a smile as she went to the queen.

“Lady Arya, i have been waiting for this day to come. You are the replica on me when I was once young. I have made some time for us to get to know each other during your visit.” Lyanna said with a huge smile as Arya agreed.

“Lady Arya, ...nice for you to come for a visit, I hope your stay is rememberable.” Aegon said with a grin as he was shocked as she was indeed a woman grown now since the last he seen her.

“Thank you Prince Aegon, we shall see.” She said with a slight smile.

“Lady Arya,...welcome to Kings Landing. During your stay i would like to show you around the capital as we once did in Winterfell. There is much to see and explore, I am sure you will like it.” Jon said as he brings her hand up to his lips to kiss it longer then he did to any other.

“Prince Jon, thank you. And yes that would be nice as the others could join us. This is if I am not to occupied with other offers that has been promise to me during my visit.” She replied with a smirk but in a kind tone.

Still holding her hand as his parents were watching same as her father he stopped her from going to Daenerys.

“What offers and from who?” He asked as he did not take his eyes off from her as she tilts her head to remove her hand from his to speak to him as their eyes met one another for the first time in two years.

“Lord Ramsay, lord Edric, lord Gendry, my brothers, shall I give you all the names my Prince, or shall this be enough for now?” She asked as he had a frown upon his face.

“Jon,...lady Arya does not need to explain herself as she is our guest.” Rhaegar said as he stares at his son. Jamie shakes his head as Ser Arthur tries not to grin.

Xxxx

She was given grand quarters and a big balcony as she looks around as the servants brought in her things. There was a huge iron tub on the other side of a half wall as the maid had already started her bath as she helped put her things away.

“My lady anything else?” The servant asked politely.

“No thank you, I will rest after, please wake me in time for the feast this evening as I will remain in my room until then.” She said as the maids left.

She got her shoes off and her dress unlaced when she heard the door to her rooms close and then it locked. She knew who it was without even looking at him. She continued to undress not paying any attention to him or where he was in her rooms.

“We need to talk Arya. About my last night in Winterfell.” He said as he came around the wall to see her nude once again as she was climbing into the tub. It stunned him for a moment as he lost his words as he watched her lay back in the tub to start rubbing the soapy suds over her body.

“Jon, i have just arrived from a long journey in a bloody wheelhouse with my mother and sister. All I want to do is relax in this wonderful tub, and then crawl into that big soft bed and sleep a few hours before the feast tonight. There is nothing to talk about as you are a man grown, and a Prince you can choose to do what ever you please or with whom. You know where the door is if you don’t mind showing yourself out, as i am a little preoccupied as you can see.” She said calmly as she kept her eyes closed to not look at him.

“I want to talk about the kiss?” He said coming closer to her.

“What kiss?” She said as she deliberately rubs her breast with her hands as she moves her knees out of the water to have her feet flat on the tubs bottom to gradually open her legs. He could not see anything but his mind was wandering as he watched her hands every movement.

“What do you mean what kiss? Our kiss,...who else have you kissed?” He asked with a tone and frown.

“My first kiss was with Ramsay, then you, and Gendry Baratheon.” She said as the water was moving around as her hand was underneath as he could not tell what she was doing with her hand as he was trying to see.

“When did you kiss Gendry?” He sad as he didn’t like the thought of it one bit.

“I didn’t,... he kissed me the same night as you had a wench sucking your royal cock. Is there not a few here that can give you some company so I can relax and enjoy my bath my Prince?” She asked as she finally opened her eyes to look at him as he was not happy and she could tell. She didn’t care as he crushed her heart that night and she was not going to look his way no more even though the temptation was right in front of her.

“Arya,..i was drunk and stupid. I was not thinking as when we kissed i was very happy and excited to finally kiss you as I wanted to so many times. That night it was you on my mind, i don’t remember all the details until it was to late.” He said looking at her with shameful eyes.

“I will agree with that Prince Jon,...it’s to late. Now would you please go, I am tired.” She said as she raised out of the tub to grab her robe as she walks around him to go to her bed.

“Arya,...i am truly sorry. I can only hope that you will forgive me. There has not been no other in any way since that night i swear to the old gods and the new not no one.” He said as he stood to walk pass her as he left her rooms.

Xxxx

Rhaegar walks to his solar as he looks to the window to see that ugly red candle. ‘How did that get there. I got rid of it three years ago.’ He says looking around his solar. He went over to remove it again as it would not budge from that spot. He took out a knife to try and pry it away and still nothing. 

Then the flame lit by it’s self as he seen her. 

“What the seven hells is going on.” He asked as a whisper came to be heard.

“Your Grace, you have seen three of the seven hells. Call for me or soon another will be unleashed upon your kingdoms.” The whisper said as he looks to the red candle.

“Never,...we have over come your devastations and we will continue to do so. A curse can be broken love is forever.” He said with anger.

“Love,...the bastard has found love, but he will not be loved in return. One heart is broken as another is aching. The last of the seven hells will go on forever as your bastard will not find love again. Call for me and I shall end it. Call for me your Grace,...call for me and I will end what is about to come. Call for me your Grace.”


	8. Beasts or Crows     (Part 2)

The feast was going good as Arya was playing her roll as she should but all she wanted to do was go back to her rooms. She sees Jon as he was very handsome with his black breeches and light grey tunic as it was thinly made. The heat here was very warm as all their clothing was of sheer or light fabrics so the skin could breath.

Their eyes would meet constantly throughout the night as she turns to talk to another lord. She has seen him dance with many ladies of the court and with each one he would keep his distance as they danced together. 

Ned called Arya as she makes her way to her father’s side as Gendry was there with lord Robert. They look to one other as he takes her to the floor as they began dancing.

He leans towards her to speak so no other could hear them.

“Arya, my father had forced my hand to ask for this dance.” He said looking away from her eyes.

“So has mine, so let it be done with.” She said with a fake smile.

“Just keep your bloody knees away from my manhood.” He said as he looks to her with a smirk as he seen others watching them dancing.

“I will if you keep your tongue away from my mouth.” She said as she smiles back as he leads her through the dance.

“I told you,..I was sorry. We don’t know what had happen that night. It was all a blur. That was something none of us would have done,...not in the stables, or anywhere with women like them.” Gendry said as she looks to him funny but keeps her smile.

“It does not matter any more. Lets just get through this dance and stay friends for the sake of our families.” She said as he twirls her around as they finish the dance both with smiles.

They walk over to get something to drink as Gendry had his hand slightly on her back as to guide her through the crowd when Jon seen them heading off the dancing floor and to the side of the court. He did not like it as he made his way toward them.

He walks up behind Arya as he heard her laugh with the others as Gendry was looking at another. So he decides to put his hand on her waist as she turns her head quickly to see who it was. 

“Jon, come and dance with me.” Daenerys said beaming at her nephew.

“Sorry, Princess Daenerys but I told lady Arya I would spend time with her as this is her first time at the capital.” He said as he guides her to the crowded dance floor as Gendry holds her drink with a smile.

They begin to dance as it was a slow song as they look to one another grey staring at grey as a word was not spoken. He pulls her to him slowly as the song requires but he took it a little further as to have her next to his chest. They remained that away throughout the dance just looking at one another. When the song was over he took her hand to lead her out onto the balcony.

The king was sitting at his chair as he was watching Jon all night to see whom it was that has caught his son’s eye. It only took a few minutes as he knew Jon was in love with Arya Stark. 

‘But Melisandra said one heart was broken as the other was aching. What had happen to cause trouble between them. What caused Arya not to love his son?’ Rhaegar asked himself as he watched the two disappear out on to the balcony.

Xxxx

She rolls over to stagger out of her bed as someone kept banging on her door and would not go away. She opens with sleepy eyes to see him standing there with a smile.

“Jon, what are you doing, it is not even day yet.” She said as he walks in pass her to open her curtains as the day was just barely rising.

“We are leaving in thirty minutes so get ready. We are heading to the country side past the city as it is about an hour or so rides away. Her is your map of treasures to find so make sure you dress lightly and comfortable.” He said as he stops to give her a smile as he looks at her wearing a light tunic and nothing else.

“What,...it is hotter here than the North.” She said as she looks down at the short tunic she was wearing to sleep in as it came just past her arse. 

“It looks like one i had lost over two years ago at Winterfell. It was my favorite tunic to sleep in.” He said with a slight grin.

“You left it as I found it my Prince, so it is mine as I sleep in it. Now go and I will meet you shortly.” She said as she points to the door.

They arrived at a large tent where food was laid out for them. They all ate as Jon begins to speak.

“Today we are going on a treasure hunt to find many items. This was planned over a week ago before anyone had arrived. We are going in pairs as Ser Jamie will pull names to see who are partners are for the day.” Jon said as everyone was up for an adventure.

“What will the winners receive Prince Jon?” Asked Arya as she ate her piece of sausage as she smiled toward him.

“The king will announce that later tonight my lady as this was put together by him. Who ever finds the most treasures wins.” Jon said as he looks to Ser Jamie to begin pairing them together.

Jon was nervous as he wanted Arya as his partner but his father gave Ser Jamie the small bags which held the names of the lords and ladies separately.

“Robb and Myrcella, Gendry and Sansa, Prince Jon and Arya, Renly and Princess Daenerys, Loras and Meera, Edric and Margery, Prince Aegon and Alys, Ramsay and Roslin.” Jamie was continuing the names as Arya looks to Jon with a slight smirk trying to figure out how he pulled this off to get her for his partner.

Jamie was finished as he walks over to Jon.

“You can thank me later as you were partners with Daenerys, as Arya was with Ramsay.” Jamie said as Jon smiled to him and gave a nod of appreciation. 

Xxxx

They went in many directions with excitement as the rewards for the winners must be grand if it was to be from the king. Only Daenerys was upset with the person chosen for her partner as she was wanting to be with Jon. 

They went deep into the woods as they had found only two things so far as Arya stops to look up a tree to see a golden painted box as it was hanging from a branch. 

“Jon over here, look up there.” She said as he came beside her.

“Here climb on my shoulders to get it, then we will have three.” He said as she did. She had to stand on his shoulders as he held her as she tries to pull the small box down.

“I got it!” She said as she climbs back down as he holds onto her.

“Put it with the others...” He was saying when they heard someone yelling in the distance.

“Who was that and why are they yelling?” Arya asked as she stands next to Jon.

“I don’t know,....maybe ....” He was saying as another yell came than a scream.

“Something is wrong. Lets go Arya!” He said as he grabs her hand as she runs with him through the thick trees to the open field. 

“Prince Jon, over here!” Yells Jamie as he went looking for them.

“What is going on?” Jon asked as Jamie was looking to the sky as Arya held his hand not knowing what to expect.

“Crows and birds, they are attacking everything. Thousands of them flying in groups. They killed Ser Jonothor Darry, along with three servants.” Jamie said as they started to look around as they heard the birds coming near. 

“Run back to the trees and don’t get caught in the open if you get separated.” Jamie said as Jon looks to Arya as she was breathing fast as she was not liking this one bit.

“You stay close to me no matter what.” Jon tells her as she nods with worry all over her face.

“What about the others?” Jon ask as they began to get ready to run back towards the trees.

“I will look for them same as Arthur. But take this and go back to the trees. I will need to send help back to the castle.” Jamie said as he gives Jon a torch from the tent as he motions for them to go to the trees.

They ran as Arya held his hand tightly when they heard the squawks and shrieks coming closer. Arya looks up to the sky behind her. 

“Jon!” She said as the birds came as the color of black was flying low over their heads as they flew around in a swirling pattern. 

He pulled her with him as they ran faster.

“Jon!!” She screams as the birds turned to head their way as Jon jerks her to his chest when they barley hit the brush of the trees.

“Stay down and cover your face.” He said as he used his body to shield her the best he could in a hurry as he felt a few hit his back as one got his face.

“Aayyy. Stay down Arya!” He yelled as the birds hit their arms, legs and his back.

She buried her face into his chest as he hid his into her hair. She was hanging onto him tightly as they both felt the pains of wings and claws slashing at their bodies as the birds flew through the trees.

After a few seconds it was over as she looks to him she seen his face was scratched as she takes her hand to look at the damage.

“It missed your eye, but it will leave a slight scar.” She said as they stood as she sees his back as his tunic was torn all over with spots of blood everywhere as the birds claws laid into his skin. 

“Your back.” She said as he looks to her.

“How is your arms and legs?” He asked looking at her.

“Better than your back.” She said as they looked to one another.

“Jon, Arya!” Said Aegon as he and Alys came to them as Aegon was limping as Alys was helping him.

“Aegon what happened?” Ask Jon as he tore the bottom of his tunic to try and stop the bleeding from Aegon’s leg.

“A fucking dog attacked me. What happen to you?” He asked looking to them both.

“Birds.” Arya said as Aegon raised his brow.

“Birds?” Aegon asked as he then seen Jon’s back.

“What the fuck is going on? Jon your back.” He said as he looks at them both seriously.

“I don’t know but Jamie said to stay within the trees. Have you seen anyone else?” Jon asked as Arya was trying to clean the blood from his face as she tore a part of her tunic.

“No, but what are we going to do? It will be dark in a few hours. At this rate we won’t make it back to the castle before then.” Aegon said as they look around for options.

Xxxx

Lyanna and Catelyn was in the gardens with the other wives having a late tea in the afternoon when a young boy stands to look up in the sky to point at something.

It was several waves of black making designs in the sky when others noticed as they began to stand to see what it was. 

Then out of nowhere a pack of dogs wander into the gardens as they started to show their teeth and growl toward the women and children.

“My queen we must leave now!” Yelled Ser Gerold as he stood in front of her as the dog went into an attack mode.

“Run back to the castle, run!” Yelled some guards as the bells started ringing.

Lyanna grabs Catelyn’s hand as they both got stuck between the pillars when the birds shrieks came as they stopped to find some coverage.

Rhaegar and Ned runs down to the gardens along with many lords to help the women and children to get in side the castle.

“Lyanna!” Rhaegar yells to find his wife as he dodges the birds as he was caring a shield over his head.

“Lyanna!! He yells again louder.

“Rhaegar! We are over here! Lyanna yells back as the birds screeches were hard to hear over.

“Ned over there! He yells as Ned sees as he was closer to get to the women as Rhaegar was running their way. 

“The children, where are the children?” Catelyn asks as Ned shields them until Rhaegar reaches them.

“We will find them.” Ned said as the four ran back to the castle.

Xxxx

It was dark as some found each other as they were tired from the birds and the beasts of the woods. Lord Dickon laid with his stomach torn as an elk charged him along with some boars. A lady cousin to Jamie also was injured as the boars tusks ripped open her leg.

Many were wounded as they sat quietly debating what to do before someone dies.

“We can’t stay here. The animals will come again as they will smell the blood. Is there a cave close by?” Arya asked as she was finished with another ladies face as she would have a deep scar caused by the birds.

“It is aways to get. Jon where is old man Baker’s cabin?” Asked Aegon as Alys was changing his bandage.

“On the other side, to far from here with the wounded. We can help get them into the trees. At least the game can’t get us. But by luck maybe the birds won’t come again. But they can’t travel.” Jon said as few looked up into the trees.

“If you can get me up there, i would be gratefully.” Said Dickon weakly.

“Settled then, let’s do it.” Said Aegon as they helped the wounded into the trees to sit up on top of sturdy branches. 

“Up you go Aegon.” Jon said as he and Arya was the last of the eight of this group as he hears Arya.

“Jon, you need to hurry. Aegon pull yourself up faster!” Arya said loudly as she hears the huffs of a beast.

“Run Arya! Said Alys as she could see what was coming.

“Run fast now!” Alys yells as Arya takes off running.

“Don’t leave her Jon!” Said Aegon as Jon takes off after her.

“Run Arya,...run! Jon shouts to her as he can see her in front of him.

Xxxx

They ran hard deep into the woods as the crows came down to attack them and the wild wolves that were chasing them. They found a hole in side a huge tree that had some coverage from some branches as they both climbed inside the dead piece of hard oak. It was a tight fit but they managed as they could not run any longer.

Jon had his back against the tree as Arya had to sit between his legs to rest her back against his chest. He had his arms around her as there was no other place they could go as both of their knees where bent.

“We should rest.” Jon said as Arya turns up to look at him. 

“Thank you for coming after me. I do not want to go through this alone.” She said as she looks to his lips as he noticed.

He bends his head gently as she raised hers as their lips met briefly. She looks in his eyes as she pulls his head down further to kiss him good and true. He tightens his arms around her as their tongues danced with each other as it lasted a few minutes until they parted to look at one another.

“I am truly sorry Arya. I will never do anything like that ever again,...I promise.” Jon said as he kissed her again.

“This does not mean I forgive you. But I have missed you.” She said as she lays back against his chest.

“I have missed you.” He said as he closed his eyes.

Xxxx

Jamie came to the castle as darkness has fallen as he ran the entire way.

“Your Grace,...we need men and a wagon for the wounded.” Jamie was saying trying to catch his breath.

“Where are they?” Ned asked in a rude town as he had three children out there as Rhaegar had two and his sister.

“I sent them deeper in the woods. The crows killed three and Ser Jonothor when we were in the open fields. Sansa’s ankle is hurt as she can not run. Robb has to carry Myrcella as her knee was struck by the crows and can not walk.” Jamie said as he took a sip to quench his thirst.

“Jon and Aegon, did you see them?” Rhaegar asked as he was gathering his things in a hurry.

“Jon was with Arya, and I found Aegon with Alys as I sent them in the direction to find Jon. But he was bitten by a dog as he to can not run.” Jamie said as Ned hands out some shields.

“Bring extra shields and put them in the wagons, more torches, and bows and plenty of arrows!” Yells Rhaegar as Ser Barristan was by his side.

Xxxx

Jon’s back was in pain but he didn’t say a word about it, instead he enjoyed having her against him. He kept his arms around her as their hands were held together as she was resting. 

Suddenly there was a noise coming from outside the tree as Jon hears the huffs of some boars. Then he realized the tusks were rubbing against the trunk of the tree they were inside.

The day was here but they could not get out as the sounds of boars were all around them.

“Arya, wake up and be quite. We are surrounded by boars.” Jon whispers into her ears as she stirred awake of the sound of his voice.

“This is not how I dreamed to be woke up.” Arya said moving her legs away from the entrance of the hole.

“Nor I, but now is not the time to be dreaming.” Jon said as he went to adjust a bit as his foot went out the hole to hit a boar as it started to squeal.

“Oh,.. bloody hells!” Arya said as it caused the boars to attack the tree. 

The boars were ramming their tusks against the trunk as one went inside the hole as it rips Jon's leg.

“Aahhh,...that fucking hurts!” He yelled in pain.

Arya holds his leg closer to her and away from the hole. She tears a apart away from the bottom of her tunic to wrap his leg the best she could from being in a tight spot.

Then they heard the cries of the boars as the voices of men were calling their names.

“We are here! Over here!” Arya yells as more boars are falling in front of the tree.

“Prince Jon!” Jamie said out loud as he was coming near the tree to look inside.

“Ser Jamie, helps us out of here please.” Jon said as it was easier getting inside than getting out.

“Lady Arya stick your legs out first as I will pull you through.” Jamie said as she had to go under Jon’s bent knee as she still held his hand as Jamie was pulling her out from the tree until Jon finally let her hand go.

This made it easier for Jon as he had the room to move a little to exit the tree to see his father waiting there beside lord Stark.

“The rest, did you find them?” Jon asked as Ser Jamie helps him get through the pile of dead boars.

“We did, are you alright Jon, lady Arya?” Asked Rhaegar looking at the both of them as Arya was hugging her father.

“I am fine, but Jon’s back and leg needs to be tended to as soon as possible.” Arya said as she went to his side as she wraps her arm around his waist not thinking as others watched the two without saying a word as Jon puts his arm around her shoulder as they started walking falling the guards.

“We have wagons as the crows are still attacking but place the shields over your heads when you see them coming. When the animals attack there are bows in the wagons also. So be ready.” Ned said as he looks to his daughter and than to the king.

They reached the others as Aegon yelled at Jon as he seen Daenerys coming his way as she reached him to wrap her arms around his neck as Arya was by his side watching.

“Jon, I was so worried, oh, your hurt. Let me help you and look at your wounds.” She said as she took his arm into hers.

“I am fine as Arya has taken care of me Daenerys. Go back to your wagon as we need to get the others back to the castle. I will be fine with Arya.” He said as he takes her hand to go to another wagon.


	9. The Red Moon

Arya was finished with getting her bandages as Jon was still getting his leg stitched. Aegon was out do to being given the milk of poppy. Dickon died as he lost to much blood during the night, Jamie’s cousin had to have part of her leg removed to save her life.

She went down to the armory to grab a few baskets of arrows as she seen Ramsay waiting at the end of the hall.

“It took you long enough, are you ready?” He asked as they both head to a tower to kill the creatures in the night.

“Arya where are you going?” Asked Robb when he and Edric passed her in the hall.

“To a tower or somewhere to get those bloody things. The guards needs all the help they can get. I heard them telling the king.” Arya said as Robb gives a nod.

“Be careful, I will be on the west side of the castle if you need me.” He said as she waved back to him.

Xxxx

It has been hours as darkness fell once again as Kings Landing was in crisis due to crows and beasts that were storming in waves.

The king was approached by Varys as he was looking over the maps of the capital when he seen the Spiders expression he knew it was not good news.

“What now?” The king asked in a miserable tone.

“The crates we received the other day, i am afraid to say they are all infested with fleas, your Grace.” Varys said as Rhaegar looks to him with concern and for him to continue.

“The shipments of goods where opened at their destinations and this is when it was discovered the many fleas and the infestation we will have on our hands your Grace. They can be carried by animals or humans anywhere. It has been written fleas are the carriers of the Black Death. With the many wounded and dead along with the crows, it will spread throughout the kingdoms as we will not be able to control it.” Varys said as Rhaegar sighed heavily.

“We must be able to do something?” Rhaegar asked.” 

“We can fume the castle daily, treat the sick when they become ill. We need to send people back to their homes to maintain the spread before the outbreak occurs. This is what I know to do your Grace.” Varys said as the king called for the lords to gather in the Great Hall.

Xxxx

It has been over a year as the Black Death did come to all the lands. Each lord made the decisions to do what he must to keep as many living as they could as winter was coming. 

When traveling you had to stay away from strangers and beggars as many sick would go to different towns begging for help.

Many died with large black sores eating away their flesh as the pus would pour from their skin. Their bodies smelled as they had to be burned. Theses are the ones that waited to long to be helped as there was no other options to prevent others from catching the sickness.

Lord Gendry was the lord of Storm’s End as Robert his father was killed as he was trying to fight off a few boars over a year ago. Ser Arthur had died as he was attacked and fought bravely but lost at the end as Edric became Ser Edric Dayne.

Aegon was married to Margery Tyrell as with his favorite pass time he got her with child as he was forced to marry her by the king. This did not stop his ways by no means but at least he was more discrete with his actions and his performances on the matter.

They were married and she was in her fourth moon when she became ill and lost the child. After this Aegon tried to have the marriage annulled but the king would not have it. 

“She trapped me father, I was careful until the night she came to my bed.” He would say as the king still denied him the annulment.

“You will own up to your actions Aegon. She is your wife and you will be a husband to her.” The king would always say in return.

Jon was so glad he wasn’t bedding anyone nor has he since that last time in Winterfell. He knew how to take care of his needs. There were times a woman’s body would of felt great but he wasn’t interested in any one else but Arya.

The last time he saw her was over a year ago as he went to her rooms the last night she was at Kings Landing.

He walks into her rooms as she looks to him as she was wearing his old tunic. She was laying in the bed out from the covers as she scoots over to the middle as he went to lay beside her.

“I am going to miss you.” He said looking into her soft grey eyes.

“And i you.” She said as she lays her hand gently on his face.

They laid together the entire night with each other in their arms as the kissing went on for hours as their legs were twined together as he rubs her back. 

That is what he thinks about every day to make this insanity of a world to bare to live within.

They where traveling to Summerhall as he is twenty name days as his father has gifted him his old childhood home.

He dreams of living there with Arya and their children. Hoping this will be true one day. 

“Did you hear that the North made Harrenhal the home for the sick. Your lady is overlooking the castle as her father gave her permission. Lord Stark told the king to bring the sick there so the lands could start healing from the sickness.” Ser Jamie said as Jon already knew this as it bothered him having Arya that close to all the ones caring the Black Death.

“I know, and I don’t like her being there. In a few moons it will be her name day as i plan to go and see her. She will be seventeen name days.” Jon said as they were arriving through the gates of Summerhall.

“It has been four years this has been going on between the both of you. Have you not told her once that you love her?” Jamie asked curiously.

“No.” Jon said simply.

“Don’t you think you should before it is to late. Sansa will soon marry Willas as Rob has already married Alys. Gendry is looking for a wife as his lords are pushing him to do so.” Ser Jamie said as Jon looks to him as they dismount from the horses.

“It just has not happened yet. It has not been the right time.” He said as they went into his castle.

Xxxx

More bodies were burning in the north. She takes the cloth away from her mouth and nose as she walks back into the castle as the sick needs her. 

The days are long and full of sorrow and sadness as she cleans and tends to the people needs. Meera had came to help her as they had become good friends this last year. She knew Bran was sweet with the girl and she thinks she is with him.

“You do know that Bran will have a lordship over the Twins as the Freys are gone and Roslin married my uncle.” Arya said to Meera to get a conversation going.

“He has told me. We have talked about it. He was to speak with his father soon.” Meera said with a smile.

Arya just grinned as she was helping to bring the clean rags in from out side as the weather was nothing but rain last few days.

“What of you and Prince Jon?” Meera asked as she seen Arya slightly blush.

“I don’t know,...he is not here. It has been over a year since we last seen one another. But he does write to me when he can.” She said with a slight smile.

Xxxx

She receives a raven from her father winters coming as she was to head back to Winterfell. So she does as she travels slow to not attract much attention. The rains have increased as everyday for a moon the waters in lakes, rivers, and ponds has raised. 

Travels were getting difficult as everything was drenched in water and mud as the weather was colder as indeed winter was here.

They had found a spot as they made camp on high ground as the rains began to pour throughout the night.

By morning the ground was covered in water as they hurried to reach an inn as traveling was not going to be an option unless you could float to dry land. The sun never shown only the dark grey and blackness in the sky.

The Trident was flooding the area. They make it to the Crossroads Inn as it was so crowded the stables and barns were full of people. 

The rain was coming down hard as the cries of wolves and other creatures of the lands were trying to find confort as the clouds cleared away as the moon was to be seen as it shocked everyone.

“Look! The moon is red. What does that mean?” Asked one of the men taking the horses.

“Hell has come once again.” Arya said as she covers her face to walk into the inn.

Xxxx 

They have been trapped at the Crossroads Inn for over a week as to leave you would need a boat or raft. The sun has not came out once as darkness was all to be seen.

You could see some bodies floating around as the current would take them through the small town as it carried the dead animals just the same. She would see them once in awhile as she would step out on the balcony of her rooms.

‘It should be morning if the sun would shine.’ She was saying when a knock came to her door. She walks over to see who it was and when she opened it she was surprised.

“Jon! How did you get here?” She asked as she let him in as he was soaked to the bone.

“On a boat. I have a ship waiting for us at Maidenpool. We will sail around the lands to get to White Harbor. So gather your things so we can leave.” He said as she just looks to him stunned.

“How did you know I was here?” She asked as she was getting her things together.

“Your father sent words saying you were trapped here. We are going to get drenched, there is nothing I can do about it.” He said looking to her.

“I don”t care if I get wet...” she said as he walks up to her to turn her around to kiss her hard as she returns it true.

“Good, cause I have been waiting to do that for a long time.” He said as he kissed her again as they hear Meera clearing her throat.

“Now can we go my Prince?” Meera said as she was holding her bags.

“Yes, follow me. Have your face covered as it will help.” He said as they got onto the boat that had no coverage on it as a man was starting to roll them to the meet the ship.

Xxxx

The wind was blowing the small boat side to side as waves of water came over them. They were hanging on hard to the sides trying to make it to the ship.

“We are almost there!” The man yelled as the boat was hit with a large wave as it went to its side as each one fell over into the water.

“Arya!,...Arya!” Jon was yelling as he came up to the top searching for her.

“Jon! Over here!” She said as she was trying to reach him.

“Keep yelling, I can’t see you!” He said as he was trying to find her.

“Jon! Jon!” She kept yelling as he could hear her voice getting closer.

“I see you, i am coming!” He yelled as he saw her.

“Hang on to me.” He said as they were trying to reach the shore to get to the ship.

“Jon,..Arya, over here!” Jamie yells as he had Meera as they were getting out of the water to reach the docks.

“Are you alright?” He asked her as they reached the dock.

“Yes, i swallowed to much water, but other than that i am fine.” She said holding his hand tightly.

“Let’s get on board before we lose the dock!” The captain said as he was watching for them to arrive.

Jon showed them to their quarters as they all needed to change into something dry.

Arya and Meera had lost their belongings so they stayed in their rooms so their clothing could dry. Arya was sitting by her small fire warming the chill as she wraps a thin cover around her.

She sat there thinking at what has all occurred in these last four years of hell. The fever sickness, starvation, the misty fog, wild game and crows of hell, Black Death, the non stopping of rains and storms, and now the total darkness caused by a red moon. 

She knew without the sun the waters would keep rising, the crops would not grow, sickness will stay in the lands. Four years and thousands and thousands of deaths. She was tired of death, of being afraid. 

.....

Rhaegar was hoping and praying this madness would end soon. Ned wrote to him asking for Jon to reach Arya as she was trapped. He knew Jon loves her so he let him go to her. He prayed to the seven that Arya was in love with his son as this madness will soon end. The kingdoms could not take much more as the lands were flooding, as the night has took over the day. The red moon was the sign of the seven hells were upon them all. He stood for hours starring at the red moon from the balcony of his rooms.

.....

Ned knew he could not reach his little wolf. But he and Rhaegar seen Jon and Arya after they were found in that tree together. He seen the look in Jon’s eye. He loves his daughter truly. As father one would not leave a grown man alone with a daughter, but he knew there was a chance the both of them together could end this nightmare. He prayed to the old gods for guidance on the matter as it came to be he asked for Jon to reach Arya and bring her home to the North. He stood there looking up to the red moon hoping he made the right decision.

Xxxx

She gets up from her chair as she walks out of her rooms. She goes down the hall as she knocks on the door gently.

“Arya what is it?” Jon asked as he is standing there in his bed pants and no shirt.

“I don’t want to be alone.” She said as he let her come into his room. He closed the door to walk towards her as she stood with only a cover wrapped around her.

“Jon,...I love you.” She said looking straight into his eyes as he came closer to wrap his arms around her to kiss her lips with passion. 

He leans his head against hers.

“I love you to, more than anything.” He said as she looks to him as she drops the cover from around her as she lets it fall to the ground.

He looks to her as she wraps her arms around him as her breast rubs against his bare chest as she starts to kiss him. He wraps his arms around her to pick her up as his hands holds onto her bare arse as he carries her over to his bed to lay her down gently as he climbs on top of her small frame.

“Are you sure my loves?” He asked looking into those beautiful grey eyes.

“Yes, i want to be with you, only you.” She said as they kissed.

Jon stood to blow the candles out as the small fire was enough light as he removed his bed pants as she watched every movement he made.

He came back to her as he spreads her legs to start kissing her firm toned stomach as she was running her fingers through his thick hair.

He adventures down with his tongue as he would leave kisses all the way as he found the spot he was wanting to reach. Arya closed her eyes as she arched her chest forward as she was bitting her lower lip at the sensation she was feeling from his gifted tongue.

He was going slow as his tongue would explore her folds and sweet nub that caused her little moans as he would taste the sweet tanginess from her golden treasure as she would tighten her hold on his head to press him harder in place. 

His tongue would lick her nub then enter inside to retrieve her warm juices as his finger helped to get her to say his name as he would feel her quiver and squeezing of her legs he knew she was about to release with an explosion as he would lick her every drop sucking her dry. 

“Jon.” She was whispering softly as she released into his mouth as he grabs her arse to squeeze it as his tongue took every drop of her excitement. 

She was panting as he climbs toward her leaving her taste on her as he reached her breast to suck them like a babe. He was guiding himself into her as she reached for him to start sucking on his tongue tasting herself as this excited him as he found her wet tight entrance as he pushed his hard long cock inside to hear her hold her breath.

“I love you.” He said looking into those grey eyes as he pushed through the tightness as her mouth was in a shape of an o. He starts to kiss her again as he begins his movements slowly as she placed her legs around his waist.

“I love you Jon Targaryen now and forever.” She said in a loving tone as her hands where rubbing his chest. He pulls up from her as he watches his hard cock go in and out of her tightness as he sees her hands as one is on her breast teasing her own hard nipples as the other found her nub. 

He was so hard watching her touch herself as he watches his own cock going inside her it was hard to control his excitement as he hears the sweet moans coming from her lips. He watched with each stroke as her chest arched, her finger working her nub, he grabs her hips as he pounds his cock harder and deeper inside of her.

“Jon,...Jon it’s coming again.” She says as this turns him on evan more as he feels himself about to burst. 

He’s there as he feels her walls tightening around him as her fingers rub his cock as she plays with her nub. He feels the need building as it is coming to the head of his cock as he wants to spill deep inside of her. He thrusts deeper and harder and yes stay inside of her as there it is he pulls her hips toward him with each thrusts he gives making sure all of his seed goes deep into her sweet tightness as deep as he can push as he hears her call his name.


	10. A New Beginning

Jon woke to Arya on top of him as it was the best morning he could of ever imagined. Her hair was down covering her breast as he moves it away as she was getting him ready again. He had her three times last night as each time was perfect.

“Arya,...Ser Jamie will be here soon to wake me.” He said as he felt her put him inside of her tightness.

“Then I guess we need to hurry my Prince.” She said as she started to ride him slowly as he started to rub her sensitive nub as her hands would rub his chest with here hips working in a circular motion as she rides him. Gods it felt so good to be inside her.

“Keep this up and I won’t last long, loves.” As her muscles would tighten as she rose up from his hard cock to come down slowly.

A knock came to the door as Arya started to ride him faster as he would help move her hips.

“My Prince, time to wake.” Jamie announced outside the door. Arya looks with a smile as she takes one of her fingers to start sucking on it after she touched her center as Jon was still inside her.

This mad him even more hard as he wouldn’t take his eyes off from her seduction as another knock came.

“I am up, be there shortly.” Jon said gasping as he was watching his wolf as she was playing with her nipples and licking her sweet lips.

“Gods Arya,... I am sorry...” he said as he pulls her hard down on him several times as he pumps fiercely into her as he spills his seed for the fourth time inside of her.

“My Prince, is everything alright.?” Jamie asked as Jon let out a loud moan.

“Yes! Gods yes,.. be right there!” Jon said as he brought Arya down to his lips to kiss her with all the love he could give.

“You better go. I will see you in a bit.” Arya said with a wild smile.

“I love you, hurry.” Jon said as he dressed himself fast as he opens the door to see Jamie looking at him strangely.

“Took you long enough, now tell me who is in your bed?” Jamie asked as he didn’t need the answer with the wide grin on Jon’s face.

Xxxx

Varys was running to the king’s chamber as he bangs hard on his door. Rhaegar wakes as he rushes to find out what was wrong.

“Vary’s what is it?” Rhaegar asked as Lyanna was grabbing her robe.

“It’s over your Grace! Look and see for yourself!” Varys said pointing to the balcony.

Rhaegar walked over to pull the heavy curtains back as the sun was shinning. All the birds were flying around as they were singing. He looks as the crows were just sitting on roof tops like old times.

“To the Sevens, ...it is over. Lyanna, ..the curse is over!” Rhaegar said as tears came to the kings eyes of joy.

“Ring the bells! Ring the bells! The curse is finally over!” Rhaegar yelled from the balcony as many were opening their doors and windows.

Xxxx

Ned was walking the dark stone halls at Winterfell when maester Luwin finds him.

“My lord, it is over, the curse. The sun shines as the Red Moon is no more!” Maester Luwin said excitedly as Ned rushes to see for himself as he reaches the doors to the training yards.

“By the Old Gods, they did it.” He said with glassy eyes and laughter.

“Wake the castle,...spread the news. A new beginning as begun.” Ned said as he went to his chambers to find his wife.

“Catelyn,...it is over!” Ned said as he hugs his wife with laughter.

“How Ned?” She said with tears of happiness as they could hear the castle waking with excitement and hope.

“Let’s say, you will need to plan a fast wedding my loves.” Ned said with a loud laughter.

“Okay,..but for who?” Catelyn said with a smile as she was in Ned’s arms.

“Prince Jon and our daughter Arya.” Ned said with a proud smile.

Xxxx

There was a lot of commotion on the top deck of the ship as some crewmen came down to announce the sun was shinning again. Everyone went to the top to see for themselves as the ship was full of laughter and joy. Arya had tears same as Meera as it was a wonderful sight to see.

Jon looks to Arya as everyone was on deck as he goes before her to take a knee as everyone turns to watch the Prince. 

“Arya Stark.” Jon said as she turns around to see him on his knees with everyone watching them as her heart pounds fiercely as she takes a step toward him.

“Arya Stark, will you be my wife, and make me the happiest man or Prince in all the worlds?” He asked looking deeply into her beautiful grey eyes.

“Yes,...yes i will marry you Prince Jon Targaryen!” She said as he stands to pick her up to kiss her true with all to see. The ships guests burst with cheers and praises as Jon holds her in his arms.

“I love you Arya Stark.” 

“And I love you Jon Targaryen.”


End file.
